Impassioned:AU: Rated M for a reason!
by tottyo7
Summary: Elena Gilbert had never been the "bad girl", she never went for the 'bad boys', she hasn't really gone for any guys at all. But what happens when the man she wants more than anything, is her mysterious new teacher, Damon Salvatore? He has an aura of danger surrounding him, and an obsessive personality. What will happen when he focuses his obsession on Elena?
1. Chapter 1 It felt different

_Impassioned_

 _Chapter 1_

 _Elena_

"I can't believe is just dead. It all feels so surreal." Matt sighs as him and Elena walk home together, holding hands. One week ago , their psychology teacher, was found murdered in the school parking lot. It was the night of the pep rally for the football team.

"Have they found a new psych teacher? Football coach?" Asks Elena, tightening the grip she has on Matt's hand in a comforting manner. He gives her a soft smile.

"I don't think they've found a new football coach yet but I heard a rumor that they've hired a new psych teacher." Matt answers, Elena nods at him and they spend the rest of the walk home in silence.

Matt and her have been friends since kindergarten. Sophomore year, Matt became Elena's first boyfriend. Matt loves her more than life itself, he'd do anything for her. But lately Elena has been feeling differently, she knows that she cares for Matt as a friend but when it comes to spending the rest of her life with him, she's not so sure.

They reach Elena's front door, Matt plants a chaste kiss on her lips, bids her goodbye and then starts on his walk home. Thoughts swarm through Elena's mind as she walks inside. Is he the one? Do I love him? Is there someone better out there for me? She shakes her head at the last one, Matt treats her like royalty, how could there be someone better?

"Jenna? Jeremy?" She calls out for them as she closes the door, no response.

"I guess they must be out, looks like I'll have to make dinner myself." Elena mutters to herself, hanging up her jacket and purse on the hooks beside the door.

Elena's father had taught her to cook, just like her mother had taught her to write. The memories of her parents teaching her to cook and write are the best memories she has of them. Those were the moments when it was just them and her, the closeness she felt with them had always been magnified in those moments.

Elena enters the kitchen, sliding open the glass back door to let the warm breeze into the house. As she turns to open the fridge, Elena hears a high pitched bark come from close by, then the clickity clack of claws causes her to spin around. She finds a small, German Shepard puppy looking up at her. It's tongue hangs out as it pants heavily.

"Where did you come from cutie?" Elena laughs softly as she steps closer to the puppy, bending down to pet it on the head a few times. The puppy barks again, turning its head to the back door.

"Sorry, I just moved in and i haven't got a fence up yet." A man's voice draws her attention to the back door. Elena draws a sharp breath as the man standing before her comes into view. His raven black hair has a shiny quality to it as the bright sun shines in the sky, his pale skin seems pourless, but when her eyes meet his she can't look away. His eyes remind Elena of an icy ocean in the storm, they have an amused glint to them, they seem to consume her, piercing into her dark brown doe eyes.

"It's alright, I enjoy having such a cutie in my home." Elena smiles as she stands up, the German Shepherd puppy runs to the blue eyed man.

"I'm Damon." Damon introduces himself, walking a few steps into the house, the small puppy trails behind him.

"Elena." Elena's smile grows wider as she smells Damon's alluring cologne.

"Is anyone else home, Elena?" The way he says her name makes Elena feel something she's never felt before, an indescribable feeling that makes her heart race.

"No, it's just me. Why do you ask?" Elena cocks an eyebrow at Damon, suddenly becoming wary of the stranger that is inside her house, with her, alone. No one else is around them.

"Oh, sorry if that was a weird question, I promise I'm not a serial killer or anything. Just a new neighbor that could really use some help with the last of the furniture." Elena breaths a sigh of relief at Damon's words, her cheeks begin to warm at how rude she just was, judging him right away.

"I'd love to help." Elena looks up into his eyes, seeing a softness in them that she's never seen in anyone before.

"Great, I'll even buy you dinner." Without another word the man turns on his heels and walks out of the house, with only a second more of hesitation, Elena follows him. It's not wrong to help a neighbor when you have a boyfriend is it?

The house Damon moved into is the one right next to Elena's, it has a similar style, two story, porch in the front, large back yard. Damon leads Elena to the moving truck.

"I just need help moving my coffee table and a few boxes." Damon admits, jumping up into the truck. He reaches for Elena's hand, stretching out his arm, Elena places her hand in his. His touch sends shivers up her body that Matt's touch never has. She tries to ignore the way it feels but it's nearly impossible.

He helps her into the truck, they stand shoulder to shoulder, this is the closest they've ever been to each other.

"So, where did you move from?" Elena asks him as he lifts up one side of the coffee table, she lifts the other side. He doesn't answer until they make their way out of the truck, taking careful steps.

"Salvatore, Italy. I was born here, then I moved there because my father lives there but now I'm back here again." Elena's always wanted to go to Salvatore, Italy so this impresses her.

"Is it nice there?" Elena asks as they walk to the house, coffee table in hand. A few more steps and Damon signals for Elena to put the coffee table down. Elena looks around and only the furniture is in place, but the house is much larger than hers. "Whatever he does it must make a lot of money.", Elena thinks.

"It's beautiful, but I like it here much better." Admits Damon, throwing her a little off guard. Someone likes her small town more than Italy? How?

"Why?" Is all she can say, baffled by his proclamation.

"I find the woman here to be more _beautiful_." Damon's eyes meet hers and for a full minute he just stares into her eyes, Elena doesn't break the gaze. But a gut feeling inside of her tells her that she should. The feelings is warning her almost, telling her that this guy is dangerous. Elena is never one to ignore her gut but this time she decides she has no reason to feel this way. Damon is completely harmless.

"We should go get the other boxes." Damon himself breaks away from the gaze, Elena nods and they both go back out to the truck.

The rest of the time is spent by Damon asking Elena questions about herself. Her age, her family, her hobbies. All in all, nothing too personal. But whenever she asks him about himself the answer he gives always seems vague.

"Do you have a job yet?" Elena asks him as they stand in the kitchen, Damon pouring both of them a glass of lemonade.

"I have a teaching job at Mystic Falls High School, I'm replacing the psych teacher." Damon hands her the glass but she nearly drops it, placing it on the counter so she doesn't do so.

"Oh umm, than I guess you've already met one of your students." She manages to choke out, for a second she thinks she saw disappointment on his face but it disappears as quickly as it came.

"Well than, Elena, it will be a _pleasure_ to have a woman such as you in my class. So helpful, I'm sure you'll become the top student in no time." Damon smiles as he sips his lemonade.

"You better watch out, Damon. I'm the top student in all of my classes so far." Elena laughs softly. His eyes widen slightly at her words but then they go back to normal. She wishes desperately that she could know what he's thinking.

"I'm sure my class will be no exception." He places his glass beside hers, moving a few inches closer to her.

"I think I should go, my Aunt will be wondering where I am by now." Elena is second guessing if it's okay to be here. Damon makes her feel things she shouldn't. There are two very good reasons she shouldn't be around him, in his house, alone.

"Alright, but it will be your loss, I make a pretty mean lasagna." Damon backs away, picking up his glass and taking another sip.

"I will have to take you up on that offer another time, Damon. Wait..should I call you Damon or ?" She had been pleased to find out that his last name is the name of the town she wants to visit so badly.

"Damon is fine, but the other students might question you if you use it in class." Damon chuckles, Elena laughs as well.

"Bye." Elena says while laughing, Damon watches her walk away and then moves to the window so he can watch her walk all the way back inside her house.

Elena practically runs into her house and all the way up to her room, slumping against her door as she closes it. Her heart races wildly, her breathing is rapid and oddly, she wishes she stayed at Damon's. But that would be wrong, totally, completely, wrong. But being around him didn't feel wrong. It felt right, it felt incredible, it felt dangerous and adventurous. It felt _different._

 **So what did you guys think? Review, tell me your opinions and ideas! I love to hear them. By the way, incase anyone was wondering, "Impassioned", is a synonym for Erotic. So that can kinda tell you where everything is going.**


	2. Chapter 2 Stay away

_Impassioned_

 _Chapter 2_

 _Elena_

Elena slips on a simple navy blue, cotton, t-shirt and a light blue, denim, mini skirt. She ties her black converses, brushes out her long, dark brown, hair and grabs her bag, ready for Matt to pick her up for school like he does every day.

Suddenly her phone buzzes in her pocket, she pulls it out and sees Matt's name and a picture of them together flashing on her phone. Why would Matt phone her?

"Hey, Matt." Elena greets, worrying a little about why he would be phoning her.

"Hey Lena, sorry today, I can't make it, I have a football meeting and I'm already at the school. I don't have time to come and get you. Do you think you could walk today?" She can hear the guilt in Matt's tone, she finds it sweet that he feels guilty about something that's really just out of his hands.

"I'm fine with walking. I'll see you at lunch." She's about to hang out but the sound of his voice stops her.

"Elena?", he says.

"Yeah?" She responds, already knowing what he's about to say.

"I love you." Elena smiles at his words but a pit of guilt forms in her stomach.

"I know." She nods, hanging up the phone and placing it back in her pocket. She still hasn't told him that she loves him, she's not even sure if she does. Matt is a great friend and an amazing boyfriend, but she can't force herself to love him.

She says goodbye to her aunt before leaving the house, starting on the walk to her high school. As the warm, Virginia breeze, blows around her, a classic Chevy 1969 convertible colored light blue, pulls up beside her. She already knows who's in the driver seat, his raven black hair gave it away.

"Damon?" She wonders aloud as he looks over to her, his icy blue eyes make her heart race yet again.

"Get in the car, I'll drive you." He tells her, reaching over and opening the door for her, he gives her a smirk that makes it so she can hear her own heart beat.

"I'm no-" He cuts her off mid sentence.

"Get in the car." He demands, his tone stern. She does as he says, sliding herself in the passenger seat. He watches her intently as she buckles her seat belt.

"I'm not sure this is appropriate." She admits as he starts the car and begins driving.

"I'm not sure I care, Elena. I've always been a rule breaker." He laughs dryly.

"I don't break rules. And I have a boyfriend." She keeps her tone calm, and unwavering.

The rest of the ride he says nothing, his eyes focused on the road. But Elena's eyes are focused on anything but the road. Damon is wearing a light blue, button up shirt, the sleeves are rolled up revealing his well constructed arms. His dark blue jeans and black ty make the outfit look both casual and professional.

Damon parks the car in the back of the parking lot, despite the large amount of spaces near the entrance. As Elena unbuckles her seat belt she notices that Damon is staring at her. In a way he shouldn't be. Without a second to pull away he jerks her foward, roughly gripping her waist and crashing his lips to hers. For a few seconds Elena gives in but then she remembers how wrong it is, she remembers Matt and how much he loves her. She pulls away, an annoyed look on her face. If looks could kill, Damon would be dead.

"You shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't be in this car right now." Elena's voice is frantic as she grabs her bag from the back, she's about to open the door but Damon pulls her hand away from the door, holding her wrist tightly.

"Let go." Elena demands, about to slap him but he grabs her hand when it's only two inches away from his cheek. Throughout this he's maintained a calm, collected, look on his face.

"But I don't want to." His tone is smug. The school bell rings and that makes it so Damon's attention is drawn away from her for long enough so she can pull away her wrists from his grip.

"Don't contact me outside of school ever again, ." Elena spits out, rushing to grab her bag and get out of the car.

 _Five Hours Later (Psych Class)_

Elena slides into the chair farthest from Damon's desk, all the way in the back. Matt gives her a questioning look, she always sits in the front, but he slides into the chair next to her.

"How was the football meeting?" Elena leans over near him and asks him in a hushed tone.

"It went well, we're getting our new coach tomorrow. The memorial for is tonight, are you coming?" He whispers back, tracing areas softly on her arm with his hand.

"Of course, are you able to pick me up?" Matt never gets to answer because suddenly they hear Damon's voice.

" , are we interrupting anything?" The entire class snickers at his words.

"No . I'm sorry." Her tone is filled with nervousness.

"Well, since you're so sorry, switch seats with Caroline." Damon demands, pointing to the blonde blue eyed girl in the front of the room.

Anger floods through her body, he's doing this on purpose. Elena picks up her textbooks and switches seats with her friend. Damon watches her the entire time, a smirk on his lips.

The rest of the class Elena thinks of ways she could confront Damon about being a jerk, but she can't imagine any of them going any other way but him kissing her again. It took all she had to pull away, she doesn't think she has the ability to pull away again. She remembers the warmth, the softness of his lips and the way they molded perfectly with hers.

Damon is a good Psychology teacher. He's had his fair share of therapists, he understands the way they work.

At the end of class, the bell rings and all of the students get up from their seats but Elena. She's so lost in thought that she didn't hear the bell.

" ? Is there something you want to talk to me about?" Damon sounds confused, he didn't expect her to still be here. But then he notices that she's just staring blankly into space. He gets up from his seat at his desk, walks over to her and gently shakes her shoulder.

She sharply gasps as she comes back to reality, realizing everyone is gone. Matt left her, great. Her cheeks warm, turning crimson red at the thought of what she was just thinking.

"I need to go." She says quickly, grabbing her textbooks and standing up, her balance wavering slightly because of how nervous she feels.

"Or you could stay." It takes all of her willpower not to turn around and say yes, but she doesn't want to hurt Matt, she loves him but in a friendly way. Todays events have shown her exactly that. She's not _in love_ with Matt but she loves him like a brother.

"You need to leave me alone." She says in a hushed tone about to leave when Damon speaks up.

"I am incapable of leaving you alone." Without another word Elena opens the classroom door and leaves, her heart beats in her chest. She hates how Damon affects her so much, how he makes her heart beat, how he makes her feel things she's never felt before but most of all, how he makes her want to be bad.

Elena texts Matt asking him where he is but it turns out he has another football meeting so she again has to walk home. But she fears that Damon will show up, well not fear exactly, she just doesn't want it to happen. She doesn't feel in control of the way she's feeling anymore.

"Hello? Ummm, you're Elena, right?" She hears a man's voice come from behind her, she spins around and comes face to face with a boy she's pretty sure is named Stefan. His forest green eyes and short, light brown hair go well with his light but not pale, skin. He's taller than her but not as tall as Matt or Damon.

"Yeah, Stefan, right?" She smiles at him but his expression is grim, his lips are pressed into a straight line and he looks worried, which in turn worries her.

"You need to listen to what I am about to tell you." He states, she cocks an eyebrow at him but he isn't joking, he's being serious.

"Okay, what are you about to tell me?" She feels wary of the man standing before her.

"Stay away from my brother. He's dangerous, Elena. Stay, away." Without giving Elena any time to respond, Stefan swiftly walks away, leaving her standing alone in front of the High school.

"I'm trying." She mutters as she turns to walk home, trying to shake off what just happened

 **I am shocked at the amount of followers I already have, I have never gained so many so fast. I am glad you guys like it so far. I love writing it! I thank the people who have followed, favorited and reviewd! Please continue to do so, I'd love to hear some ideas from all of you! :)**


	3. Chapter 3 Betrayal

_Impassioned_

 _Chapter 3_

 _Elena_

 _(7:00PM that same night)_

"Yeah, I'll see you in a few minutes." Elena says to Matt over the phone, hanging it up and slipping it inside her jacket pocket. He's about to pick her up for 's memorial in town square.

Elena has dressed in a thigh length, capped sleeved, black dress and black heels for the memorial. It can get chilly at night so she's slipped on her waist length, leather jacket. But right now she feels like she's burning in her bedroom, her aunt must have turned the heat on.

She walks over, pulling back her curtain, what she sees makes her want to pull away but it's nearly impossible. The house across from her has a window in the exact same place, showing the exact same room. A bedroom, more specifically, Damon's bedroom.

He stands there, his white button up shirt fully unbuttoned, hanging loosely from his body. In his hand is a glass of a borbon, his own window open, his head facing the ground. He hasn't seen her yet.

His head begins lifting up but she feels paralyzed with fear, unable to move. His head snaps up to hers, meeting her gaze, a one sided smirk replaces his earlier bored expression. She jerks herself back, shutting the curtains. Her heart races wildly as she presses her hand to her chest.

Suddenly the doorbell rings, it's Matt. She rushes downstairs, swinging the door open to find...not Matt. Damon stands there, his shirt now buttoned up and a ty tied, a black blazer draped over his arm. He must be going to the memorial as well.

"I told you to leave me alone, Damon." She crosses her arms, trying to resist the urge to want him closer. She knows wanting it is wrong but she's never felt this compelled to do something so wrong before. She's always been the good girl, the one who is afraid of getting in trouble.

"You're the peeping tom in this encounter, Elena." He laughs softly, pushing his way inside her house. If Matt sees him here, he's going to think something is up.

"I wasn't a peeping tom, it was hot in my room, I opened my curtains and you were just dangling out your damn window." She throws her arms in the air, annoyed by this entire situation. She curses herself for feeling the need to explain herself to him.

"Let me take you to the memorial." He demands, she scoffs at him. How did he become so...self absorbed, so cocky?

"I have a boyfriend for that." Elena rolls her eyes at him.

"Okay, let me rephrase that Elena. I'm taking you to the memorial." Damon steps inside her house, grabbing her wrist and jerking her forward. She tries to ignore the sensation that rolls through her body at his touch.

"You're my teacher, it would be very inappropriate for you to take me to the memorial." Elena comments but this just causes him to smirk at her.

"You're always focused on what's right, what's wrong. You never let yourself just do what you want." He laughs softly, pulling her forward even more.

"And you think I want you?" Elena scoffs, baffled by his behavior.

"Oh, I know you want me. Just like I know that you don't love your boyfriend." Before Elena can even realize what she's doing, she hears the crack of her hand slapping Damon's cheek, it leaves a mark.

"You're insane." She tells him sharply as he begins trying to pull her out the door with him.

"Nope. I'm just crazy for you." He drawls out, jerking her forward, pressing her wrists to his chest.

"You don't even know me." She spits out, giving the most ferocious glare that she possibly can.

"Than how about I get to know you? Saturday, my place. Be there and we'll see where it goes. If you don't come, well I'll probably still come around." A one sided smirk creeps up Damon's lips, for a moment Elena's heart flutters and the temptation creeps its way inside of her. For a moment she lets the feeling of his rough grasp on her, feel good.

"Like I said, I have a boyfriend and you're my teacher. Two very right reasons not to do the wrong thing." Her voice is quiet, she knows that she's barely convincing herself.

"And like I said, Lena, I'm a rule breaker, and don't pretend that you love him. I know you don't." He lets her go, releasing his grasp on her. She immediately backs away a few steps, not wanting to be close to him again. She finds it hard to think clearly when she's near him.

"That doesn't mean I want you." Are her last venomous words before he turns are and walks out of her house. Why is he acting like this? What is about her that he can't get enough of?

Elena presses her hand to her heart as her breaths turn to heavy pants. She really, really, shouldn't feel the way she does. Feel so excited by his presence, feel tempted. She wants to let the dangerous temptation creep its way into her heart, and she wants to let it never let go.

The Next Morning

Elena didn't end up going to the memorial. Matt never came, she tried his cell over and over but he never picked up. She felt a twinge of worry as the hours had dragged on but he ended up texting her back saying that his sister needed him to help her with something. Elena knows that Matt is a good guy. But lately all he's ever fed to her has been what feels like lies. But Elena is unsure if she feels that way because she wants them to be lies or because they actually are. Damon's words have been getting to her. The fact that he realized that she doesn't love Matt in only an hour makes it all more real.

It's Friday and Damon's words keep on ringing in her head. "Than how about I get to know you? Saturday, my place. Be there and we'll see where it goes. If you don't come, well, I'll probably still come around.". She can picture his smirk and the cocky way he says everything.

"Elena?" She jumps at the sound of her Aunt's soft voice coming from her bedroom doorway.

"Sorry to scare you. Matt's downstairs. He doesn't look very happy, are you two fighting?" Her tone sounds concerned and her voice is hushed. Jenna has always loved Elena like her own daughter, she tries to help and support her in any way she can.

"No. I don't know why he's here. Invite him up please." Elena's eyes slightly widen and she herself is confused at Matt's appearance. He always texts her before he's about to come over.

Jenna nods her head and closes the door, Elena returns to looking out the window, her curtains are still pushed back and she can see Damon's house right beside her own. His curtains are closed so nothing is visible. School isn't for another hour. Another reason to be suspicious of Matt's early arrival, he never gets up early.

"Hey." Matt's expression is solemn and his eyes lack the light they are always filled with.

"Hey, why are you here so early?" Elena sits up from her window seat, moving a few inches over to give Matt room to sit down.

"We need to talk..." His voice is filled with a sadness that Elena has never heard before and his words make her even more worried.

"Matt what's wrong?" His expression turns pensive as he takes a seat beside her. He opens his mouth and closes it a few times, looking as if he's struggling to find the words to say.

"I...I made a mistake, Lena, and I don't know what to do." Tears begin streaming from his eyes. Elena has never seen Matt look more defeated than he is looking right now. She pulls him closer, into a tight but comforting hug.

"I don't want to lose you." He cries, inhaling the sweet scent of her hair.

"Matt, why would you lose me? What's going on?" Elena pulls away to look him in the eye. Matt takes a deep breath, readying and calming himself. But the only true thing that can calm him is Elena. He's loved her since they met and he doesn't want to lose her, no, he can't lose her.

"I went to that party that you couldn't go to last month. I knew it was stupid and pointless without you there but Tyler convinced me to go. I started off with one beer but Tyler just kept handing them me and eventually I started do shots and things just got way out of hand." He explains, pleading with her with his eyes to understand what he's trying to say.

Elena nods, "What does his have to do with anything?" She asks warily, unsure of what he's about to tell her.

"There was Caroline there and she was even more drunk than me. We started dancing and then...it escalated. We slept together." His voice cracks and at that point, Elena's heart cracked with it. Her boyfriend/best friend slept with one of her good friends. Elena knows that he must have been out of his mind drunk to do something like that but it doesn't lessen the pain.

She immediately pulls away, putting a decent amount of space between herself and Matt. She doesn't feel the need to scream at him, to argue with him, to say anything nasty to him. She just feel a dull ache, a numbness to everything take over her.

"She's pregnant, Lena." Elena feels as if a brick wall just hit her in the face. Her heart shatters into pieces and a tear slips down her cheek. It's not so much that he's her boyfriend, it's that he's her best friend and he just committed the ultimate betrayal that she never thought he was capable of.

"I'm not in love with you." The words slip out and as she looks up at him, he looks exactly how she feels, broken and shattered. How did things get so terrible, so painful, so quickly?

"I know." A sob escapes from Matt's lips as he pulls her into a hug. They are both grieving for the loss of their relationship. She knows Matt would still be with her, still love her, if she wanted but it's not what she wants. She doesn't feel anything but a strong, friendly, bond for him. He deserves to know just like she deserved to know about his mistake. The fact that he knew she never loved him this entire time makes her feel like such a fraud. Matt doesn't deserve to not feel the same love he gives to her.

As Matt leaves to go to school without her, she feels as if he's being torn from her. Their friendship will never be the same, they were each others firsts and now one of her friends is carrying his child. Elena hugs her knees to her chest and lets the tears flow freely. She's never felt so alone, so betrayed. She feels that one day they can be friends again, maybe not best friends, but friends. Caroline however, she knows that she'll never be able to look at her the same way again.

Damon opens his curtains to let the light into his window and to possibly catch a glance of Elena. But what he sees shocks him. Elena sits on her window seat, looking distraught, looking broken. Nothing like the woman he saw in the past two days. He wants to find whoever did this to her and destroy them. He feels the overwhelming anger take over him, before he can even think he smacks his small lamp from the night stand near the window. It hits the wall and shatters into tiny pieces.


	4. Chapter 4 The use of feeling

_Impassioned_

 _Chapter 4_

Elena lays in bed, looking up at the ceiling. Thoughts run through her mind, tears swarm her vision. She's done nothing but cry for most of the day. She's gone downstairs once when her Aunt and brother weren't home to eat lunch. She feels broken, split in half. She feels vulnerable.

"What's the use of feeling?" She mutters to herself as her heart once again aches and tears stream down her face.

Feeling makes her cry, makes her hurt. Feeling makes her want to do bad things. She wishes that she doesn't have to feel anymore. The pain overwhelms her as she sits up from her bed, throwing her teddy bear across the room, it smacks against the wall. She felt good when she threw something. She wants to do it again.

She stands up, walking over to her vanity and swiping it clean, all of her various items smashing and falling onto the floor, breaking into tiny pieces. Anger, frustration, overwhelms her. Life used to be so simple for her. She used to be able to imagine her own future. But now, everything's changed. Now she's alone, Matt's gone, Caroline's gone, Bonnie moved last year. She doesn't have any friends, her parents are dead, everyone has left her. Everyone has hurt and betrayed her. Why can't things return to the way they used to be?

Her knees buckle underneath her as a sob escapes her lips. She wants everything to go back to normal, she wants her parents, she wants Matt, she wants Bonnie and Caroline. But they're gone. Death, betrayal, abandonment.

"Why?" She sobs, tears streaming down her face and her eyes shut tightly.

"Elena?" She hears Damon's soft voice come from her bedroom doorway, she snaps her head to where he stands, a concerned but gentle look on his face.

"Everybody left me." Elena's voice cracks as she looks down at the floor. At this point she welcomes Damon's persistents to be near her with open arms. He's the only one that has refused to leave her.

"I haven't. He points out, walking over to her and helping her up by the arm. He notices the smashed pieces of pictures and other various items around her. He saw her through her window, throwing and smashing everything she could. He rushed over immediately.

"You will one day. Everyone leaves me." Elena wipes tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. In the way Elena says those words, Damon can tell that she believes them without a doubt. This infuriates Damon, whoever is in her presence should see her as a rare gift that should be cherished, that's how he sees her.

"Elena I can assure you that I will never leave you by choice. I physically and mentally can't." No one has ever said that about her and she blushes softly at his words. He knew exactly what to say to her and every single word is the truth.

"This could get you and me in a lot of trouble." Elena admits, looking up into his blue orbs.

"You're worth a million years in jail." He steps closer to her, cupping her cheeks as her wrists are pressed to his chest.

"What do you expect to get out of this?" She needs the clarification, she can't keep expecting things and then not have her expectations met.

"You. All of you. Everyday, forever." His use of the word "forever" make her heart skip a beat. His lips inch closer and closer to hers. Their breaths mingle and his graze on her cheeks feel like little jolts of electricity shooting through her body. His eyes consume her, and the temptation has taken hold of her.

Their lips meet in one of the most hungry, wanting kisses that both of them have ever felt. Both of their hunger molds into the kiss. Time feels as if it has stopped and the rest of the world drowns out. Elena has never felt more needed than she does right now. Damon has never wanted someone more than he has wanted her, now he has her. He will never let her go. She is his and belongs to him. He'll protect her for the rest of his life.

His hands find the hem of her dark blue, denim mini skirt, he begins pulling it down but Elena stops him.

"Wait." She breaths, separating from their kiss.

"Elena you're mine now." He points out and she mentally rolls her eyes at him.

"I've never done anything before." A blush forms on her cheeks as Damon stares at her intently.

"You mean you and that Matt guy never had sex?" She hates that she has to clarify what she just said. Everyone at school thinks Matt and her had sex but they never did. Matt had wanted to wait until marriage.

"No." Her voice is a low whisper, Damon removes his hands from her skirt at her words. He wants to cherish her even more now.

"Than I'll just have to take my time with you." He whispers in her ear.


	5. Chapter 5 Get to know you

_Impassioned_

 _Chapter 5_

Damon left shortly after he helped Elena clean up the mess she had made in fear of her aunt or brother coming home and seeing him in her bedroom. Just because he would risk it all for Elena doesn't mean that he wants to get caught.

Elena steps out of the shower, pulling on a light pink sundress and a pair of nude colored heels. She agreed to go to Damon's house for lunch today and get to know him. Although she doubts getting to know him will be the only thing they'll do. Damon shocked her when he said they'd take their physical relationship slow. He had seemed like the all at once kind of guy to her.

As Elena picks up her bag she hears her ringtone go off and a picture of herself and Caroline appears on the screen. She knows that their conversation has to happen at some point but now is not that time. For now she wants to go have lunch with Damon and forget about everything for awhile.

Elena ignores the call and buries her phone underneath her hairbrush and other items in her purse. No Caroline, no Matt. Just Damon.

Elena hurries downstairs and slips out the back door. She doesn't want anyone seeing her walk over to Damon's house and their backyards provide enough security to walk over there unseen. It's a small town and going unnoticed is a hard to task.

Damon leans against his back door, awaiting Elena's arrival. He couldn't be happier, finally having the woman he wants more than anything in his hands. He sees her as she slips out her backdoor, and feels like his breath has escaped him when he sees her in her sundress. It shows off her tan legs that could go on for days, the legs that he wishes he could slide his hands up and down on, feeling her soft skin.

He gets lost in the way her dark brown hair shines in the sunlight and shimmies from side to side as she runs. He gets enveloped in the way she smiles and laughs softly as she sees him leaning against his backdoor. He gets consumed in the way her brown doe eyes sparkle only for him.

As she reaches him, he pulls her towards him into a hug. Damon inhales the sweet lilac scent of her hair and feels her soft skin.

"You're beautiful." Damon whispers in her ear and he can hear her breath hitch in her throat at his words. Damon makes a mental note to call her beautiful as often as he can just to get that reaction out of her.

Damon leads her into his dining room, sitting her down in a chair and pushing it in for her. The last time Elena was in here, everything was scattered or in boxes. She notices that he's done a great job of decorating his house.

His house makes her feel warm and cozy, it also makes her feel like she's at home. That in some way this is her home. Damon walks into his kitchen and then returns with two glasses of lemonade. He places one in front of her and one where she assumes he will be sitting.

"Tell me about your family." He tells her as he sits down beside her, leaning in close.

"Okay, well as you might be able to tell my parents died." A small amount of sadness pecks at the surface of her heart but she pushes it as far away as she can.

"I'm sorry. How did it happen?" His tone quiets and his eyes soften.

"Car crash, they were on their way home from date night at my moms favorite restaurant and it was raining heavily, my father lost control of the car and it fell off of Wickery Bridge." Damon notices the tears welling in her eyes that she manages to blink away. He wishes her parents were still alive just so she wouldn't be unhappy.

"And your Aunt came to take care of you and your brother?" He questions, even though he knows the answer.

"Yeah, Jenna's great. She picked up everything to come here and take care of us." Elena nods, a lump forming in her throat. She feels that it's time to change the subject to something more cheerful.

"What about you? What is your family like?" Elena clears her throat, getting rid of the she keeps getting so emotional in front of Damon, he'll begin to think she's overly dramatic.

"My father was born in Salvatore, Italy. He's a businessman and met my mother on one of his business trips to America. My mother was born here but she was going to University in New York at the time. I have a brother named Stefan, he's quite, moody, not many friends. He goes to the high school here, actually."Damon explains, his mood darkens when he talks of his father but his eyes soften when he talks of his mother and brother.

"I've met him actually. He seems a little..." Elena looks for the right word.

"Different, odd, mysterious. He's all of those things and more. My brother is a weird one but he's a good brother." Elena wonders if Damon would think him a good brother if he knew what he had said to her.

"He's dangerous.", Stefan's words ring in her mind, Damon doesn't seem dangerous. Pushy, intense, high handed, yes. But dangerous would never be a good way to describe Damon. she just wishes she could know why Stefan would think him dangerous.

"Yeah, he is." Elena's tone is hushed and it's evident that she's thinking deeply about something.

"Tell me what you're thinking so deeply about, Lena?" His thumb caressed her cheek bone, setting her nerves on fire. Now that she's letting herself enjoy his touch she realizes how good it feels. It feels like her own personal heaven.

"Well now I can't think about anything." She gulps, all thoughts vacating her mind. She never once felt this way with Matt, he never made her feel like this before, never excited her like this.

Damon smirks at her and it makes her heart skip a beat. "Stand up." He removes his thumb from her cheek bone and stands up. She does as he says.

"Take off your shoes." He demands, Elena swiftly slips off her shoes and shoves them aside. She is now four inches shorter than him, he towers over her at 5'10.

He steps closer to her, she can feel warmth radiating from his body. His hands cup her cheeks for a second, but then they slide down to her shoulders. Elena nearly stops breathing as he slides the thin straps of her sundress down her shoulder.

"Can I see you?" He breathes, an evident hunger for her in his voice. Elena nods as her brown eyes meet his icy blue ones, she can hardly tear her gaze away for even a second. What they're doing is so wrong, Elena has been taught to be a good person, don't break the law, don't even think about bad things. But how can something so wrong feel so right? All thoughts of how against the law this is, what people would think, would say, if they found out, is pushed to the back of her mind. She no longer cares what's right and wrong.

Elena slips her arms through the straps and they hang loosely by her chest. Damon steps closer, his chest pressed against her own. The moment feels so perfect, so right, that she never wants it to end. Her heart beats loudly in her chest as his hands reach around her waist, his fingers tug at the zipper until it slides to the bottom. All that's holding the dress up is Damon chest, holding the front in place.

 **Mwahaha, cliff hanger! But trust me, I will make the next chapter worth the wait that I am sure will come. The next chapter will not be the sex scence but it will include M rated content, Elena just won't be losing her virginity yet. I hope you loved this chapter and if you did, follow, favorite and review! Like I've said before I love hearing your guys's opinons and ideas!**


	6. Chapter 6 Control

_Impassioned_

 _Chapter 6_

Damon feels Elena's entire body shiver as his hand runs down her bare back. Her skin is just as soft as he imagined, it feels like silk underneath his large, warm hand. He nuzzles his head in the crook of her neck, inhaling her sweet smell. Soft kisses are planted from her neck to her shoulder and back up again. Each one sends a pleasurable shiver up her body.

Elena loves the scent of his woodsy cologne and the softness of his hair. She aches to be touched in an area that an innocent girl like her has been told to show to no one until she gets married. But right now, everything she's been told not to do is flying out the window. She is incapable of ignoring her attraction for him. She's feels a burning, aching, desire for him.

She lets out a soft sigh as Damon causes the sundress to drop to the floor. Elena can't help but feel slightly nervous as Damon backs up to get a better view of her now, almost naked, body. She presses her thighs together in an attempt to cover herself up. Damon softly chuckles at her attempt.

"Lena, you make being innocent look like the sexiest thing on earth." Elena blushed in response as well as biting her bottom lip. Matt had never called her sexy, he had said that he would never do anything sexual until marriage. But he had betrayed her and slept with Caroline. What he did, pushed her into Damon's arms.

"Can I...what about...um..." Elena's blush deepens as she tries to work out how to say what she wants to say. She wants him to get undressed as well. Instead of trying to continue her broken up sentences, she just points to his shirt, hoping that he'll understand.

"We should take this upstairs." Damon says and Elena nods in agreement. Elena's breathing turns erratic as Damon leads her upstairs. This is a huge step and they only just met this week. Should she ignore her burning desire and get to know him better first or should she give in to the temptation that appears to be taking ahold of her body?

But as soon as she is inside Damon's room, he doesn't give her time to change her mind. Instead, she hears a soft growl leave his lips as he pushes her against his bedroom wall. The move feel so erotic and as Damon's warm hands come in contact with her skin, all thoughts vacate her mind.

Damon makes quick work of descarding his shirt as well as his jeans, all the while he doesn't go a second without kissing her or touching her in some way. Elena's cheeks feel like their on fire as her eyes zero in on the bulge in Damon's boxers. The overwhelming need takes over her and she has no idea what she needs.

Damon takes her mouth in his as he crashes his lips to hers yet again, the kiss is rough yet sweet at the same time. Damon's hands go from her arms to her back and they slide down until Elena feels them land her butt. She lets out a soft moan as he groupes it roughly.

"If you keep making those sounds I don't think I'll be able to do this." His voice is husky as his lips from her lips to her neck. He sucks and nibbles on her neck and shoulder softly enough to elicit another moan.

"I can't help it, this feels so good." She blushes at her own proclamation and Damon laughs softly at her red cheeks.

"I want to make you feel even better." He tells her as he tugs her to his bed. He lies down and then swiftly pulls her ontop of him. Right away Elena can feel Damon's bulge prodding her through her panties as she is pulled on top of him.

Despite Damon's words, he would much rather her make those sounds than stay quite. But each sound weakens his resolve to take things slow. Elena begins rocking her hips, a pleasurable feeling rolls through her and she wants more.

Damon groans as he feels her rock her hips and hears her moan more loudly this time.

"Damon." Elena pleads as the feeling intensifies. Without a second thought, Damon flips Elena over, surprising her. He swiftly pulls off his boxers and then moves his hands to her undergarments. He wants to see all of her.

"Wow." Elena bites her bottom lip as she sees how large Damon's cock is. She knows that this time they won't be going all the way but the size still makes her nervous. Damon stops what he's doing and sees a pained expression is on her face. This just proves that he needs to take things slow with her.

He leans closer to her and cups her face in his hands. "Lena, I promise that when we take the next step, it will feel good. I would never do anything to hurt you, do you trust me?" Despite all the reasons she shouldn't, she trusts him. Elena nods her head and this causes Damon to smile.

Elena takes now to look at the rest of his body. Her hands move to his chest and down to his stomach, his entire body is perfect. Damon resumes what he was doing previously and unhooks her bra. He holds the two perfectly plump breasts in his hands. His thumbs graze her hard nipples and she can't control the buck of her hips.

Her hips buck and her she feels her clit hit Damon's member through her lacy panties. "Oh god." She gasps, overwhelmed by the pleasure that coursed through her body.

"Damnit Lena." Damon is having a hard time controlling himself. Elena wants to help, she's feeling brave, so her hand leaves Damon's stomach and starts sliding down further. She can feel his eyes on her but she fears that her blush would deepen if she were to look up.

Her hand is suddenly wrapped around Damon's member. She feels the soft skin beneath her fingers and hears Damon let out a curse word. She begins sliding her hand up and down his shaft, the pre-cum helping her do it faster.

"Is this helping?" Elena is the only one that can make something so naughty, sound so innocent.

"No but...oh god, don't stop." Damon's groans cause warmth to pool around her inner thigh, the want to be touched comes back and rolls through her entire body. Almost as if Damon can read her mind, his hand moves to her panties, he slips a few fingers inside the soft material and can feel just how wet and ready she is for him.

Elena starts gripping his cock harder as she feels his fingers play with her clit and slide up and down her wet pussy. A presser begins to grow inside of her, one that is causing her breathing to grow erratic and sounds to come out of her that she doesn't recognize.

Damon clenches his teeth as he feels his release nearing. He knows it is selfish but he wishes he could cum inside of her, buried in her warmth and surrounded by nothing but her.

Elena feels one of Damon's fingers prodding her opening until he slips it inside. Instead of hurting like Elena thought it might, it pushes her past her breaking point. She can't help but scream out in pleasure.

"Damon!" She screams his name as her entire body trembles and her vision grows hazy.

"Lena" Damon groans one last time before his cum shoots onto her stomach. Elena feels good about how she just brought someone like Damon to his release. Her was practically begging when he told her to not stop.

Damon plants one last kiss on her lips before rolling over, both of them panting, both of them sated. Elena never knew what it feels like to be sated, but now that she does, she knows that before this, she wasn't.

 **Hope you guys liked the smut ;), sorry for the long wait. My laptop decided to be annoying again, it randomly crashed for no reason and there was this whole process where I had to have windows 10 installed on my computer while only having acess to the trouble shoot area and my login screen, so it was a long process. But I'm back now and I plan on updating a lot! By the way, for the people who read my "A Life Changing Love", fan fiction, I have started the sequeal and it may or may not start before I have finished this fan fiction. And for the other people who have seen that I posted a new story called "temptation", there is a posibility actual chapters may not be posted for awhile. Again, I thank every single one of my amazing followers for reading and reviewing my stories, please continue to do so and keep on feeding me your ideas! I love to read them :)**


	7. Chapter 7 What's wrong?

_Impassioned_

 _Chapter 7_

Spring break for Elena is in a week and she is overjoyed at the thought of spending it all with Damon. He plans on taking her to Atlanta for six days and having her returned the sixth night or the seventh morning...depending on how things go.

Elena walks through the school hallways, biting her bottom lip to stop herself from looking like a crazy person. Her smile grows wide every single time phscy class is about to start. She can't help but love Damon's subtle flirting techniques when he's sitting at his desk and she's at hers. She's made it a regular thing to sit in the front desk, closest to him.

"Well you seem to be happier than I would think you'd be." She hears a deep, male voice come from behind her. One that can only belong to Tyler Lockwood, the schools jerk and Matt's friend. She pushes away any momentary pain from thinking about Matt's betrayal and turns around, giving her best cheerleader smile.

"And what situation would that be? Oh, yeah. My boyfriend slept with my friend and knocked her up. I'm completely over that and I'm am definitely over him." The second part is true, she's over Matt, but there is still a pain there when she thinks of how he slept with Caroline.

"But Matt's not." Tyler's voice sounds almost as if he's pleading with her but she just shakes her head and turns to walk away. Tyler grabs her arm, almost a little too tight.

"C'mon Lena, Matt loves you, you're his entire world. I know he screwed up and trust me I'd be mad if Jules ever slept with him, but couldn't you at least try to forgive him?" Tyler begs but Elena's heart hasn't moved an inch.

"What Matt did isn't forgivable. Besides, I've moved on. It's time he does the same." Elena spits out, conjuring up as much venom to add to her voice as she can. Tyler's eyes widen is surprise as he realizes that she's not just hurt, she's telling the truth.

She rips her arm out of his grasp and makes her way to psychology class, her good mood ruined by Tyler's sudden chit chat. For some reason everyone wants to pin her as the bad guy, the one that's breaking the school's top footballs players heart. But they don't see that he's betrayed her, he almost broke her and if it wasn't for Damon, she would still be curled up in her room, sobbing her heart out.

As Elena sits down in the front of the class, Damon can immediately see that something is wrong. He wants to know what and he feels the strong want to fix it and make her happy again. Where Elena is concerned, he'd do anything to make her happy.

The entire phsyc class becomes a mess because Damon is distracted by Elena being upset, all he can think about is wanting to fix it and how he wants to beat in the person's face that caused her to be upset. Elena notices that Damon seems preoccupied throughout the class. It's unlike Damon to not be put together, she wants to fix it, she wants him to be his usual happy, cocky self, and she'd do anything to make him that way again. It distracts her the entire class.

Once the bell rings, Damon realizes that it can't wait. He doesn't want to wait until she gets home and can get away to see him.

"Ms. Gilbert, please stay for a few minutes." Damon's voice cracks as she turns and he sees she's frowning. He notices that Matt turns his head and raises an eyebrow but then he shakes his head and leaves the class.

"Are you okay?" They both say in sync. Instead of exchanging anymore words, Damon just pulls her into his arms. His warmth soothes her nerves and his woodsy scent calms her down.

"I was so worried that something had happened the entire class." Elena admits and Damon nuzzles his head into the crook of her neck, inhaling her sweet smell.

"So was I. I was worried about you being upset and things just got so out of hand that I couldn't focus on anything." It moves her heart to know that he cares about her so much. No guy, especially not Matt, has ever cared about her in such a way.

Elena knows that being so obsessed with each others feelings and presence probably isn't a good or healthy thing but she doesn't care. Damon has given her everything she's wanted in such a short time. Passion, danger, and a sense of adventure.

"So what happened?" Damon asks after a few more seconds of just holding each other. Before he lets her answer, he leads Elena over to his desk, sitting down in his chair, he pulls her onto his lap. Elena slides down slightly so she can rest her head on his chest.

"It was stuff about Matt. Tyler came and tried to get me to forgive him. Like I was the bad guy, and Matt was the good guy that I had wronged. He's the one that got Caroline pregnant. He's the liar." Tears slip down her cheeks and Damon wipes them away.

He doesn't even know Matt or Caroline well and he already hates them. They're hurting his girl and he won't stand for that. This Tyler guy is also pissing him off. If he was her age, he'd get everyone to back off, he'd be able to protect her better but since he's just a teacher, and they can't know he's with Elena, there isn't much he can do.

"I'll make him pay, I'll make them all pay, Lena. Somehow." Damon's words send a chill up her spine and Stefan's words ring in her ears. But this is Damon we're talking about...he wouldn't hurt a soul, right?

 **So, it looks like his obsessive personality is kicking in. Althought I hope you guys loved the chapter! Two in a row, told you I'd be updating a lot. Review, favorite and follow! :)**


	8. Chapter 8 All the way?

_Impassioned_

 _Chapter 8_

Damon has been tossing and turning in his bed all night. He was unable to convince Elena to sleep over. He finds it so hard to not touch her in public, to be able to hug her and hold her hand. He has one more week until he can whisk her away to Atlanta and spend all the time he wants with her. He's considering asking if she wants to go all way with her during the trip, but he's not sure if she's ready yet.

He also needs to find a way to silence what's going on at school. He doesn't want her to have to be unhappy for even a second and Matt, Caroline and Tyler are doing exactly that. He's seen other students give her funny looks, and he doesn't like it one bit. He needs to protect her.

 _The next morning_

Elena was up all night with thoughts of what occurred at school the previous day haunting her. She had never felt so excluded before. But for once she didn't mind it. She had never asked to be deemed the queen of the school and Matt her king. For once, she wanted to be left alone. That way, maybe people might not focus on her too much, if they did, they might figure out her one and only secret. Damon.

"Elena?" She suddenly hears her window upon and her name called out. She quickly turns over in her bed to find the one and only, Damon Salvatore, standing before her. Her window is wide open and Damon has a smirk on his lips, looking very pleased with himself.

"Damon! My Aunt and Brother are home, they could hear you in here." She whisper yells at him, sitting up in bed and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Your Aunt just left and I just saw your brother run out the back door." Damon shrugs his shoulders, plopping himself down beside her on her bed.

"So...we're alone?" She says it more as a statement, but Damon nods anyway. For a few seconds she just looks right into his icy blue eyes. They look at her with such a passionate hunger. Her eyes travel to his perfect lips.

"You're doing it again." He comments, his lips curling up into a smirk as he inches closer to her.

"What?" Their voices are quiet whispers but Elena's breathing is erratic.

"Looking innocent and sexy at the same time." Instead of giving her a chance to respond, he pushes down the duvet that covers her body and climbs ontop of her. Elena's fingers immediately go to his soft, black, hair, traveling down his neck until they rest on his back.

"Wrap your legs around my waist." Damon demands, she complies and right away she feels him grind his pelvis into hers. His lips crash to hers. She feels like Damon's body is consuming her. She feels Damon dip his hand into her lacy pyjama shorts, and bucks her hips as she feels his fingers brush her sensitive area.

"God damnit." Damon groans as he feels himself losing control.

"Elena, I need to feel what it's like to be inside of you." He sounds as if he's begging. At this point, Damon would get on his knees if that's what it would take.

"We don't have time, it's wednesday, remember?" Elena rolls her eyes. She starts to sit up but Damon keeps her in place.

"Not now. But when I take you to Atlanta. We can rent the most expensive hotel and there'll be roses and champagne. Because, Lena, when we do it, I want to cherish you and your body, just like you deserve." Damon pleads and Elena's heart swells. How could Stefan think a man like Damon is dangerous?

"Okay." Damon's sexy smirk turns into a huge grin.

"Really?" He will hardly be able to think straight the rest of the week.

"Yes, Damon. I'm ready, I want you." She clarifies for him, giggling as Damon starts kissing her everywhere. Her shoulder, her neck and eventually his lips land on hers.

"Do you want to take a shower?" Damon's smirk returns as he wiggles his eyebrows at her which causes her to laugh.

"Do we even have time?" Elena sighs. Instead of replying, Damon gets off the bed and walks around to her side.

"Damon!" Elena squeals as Damon lifts her into his arms, his smirk turns into a grin as she giggles. If only he could make her smile like that all the time, every single second of every day.

 _But they have no idea what awaits ahead of them._

 _ **So, I have been adding hint after hint into the chapters on what's going to happen, I'm not sure if any of you have gotten it yet but if you have, review and tell me what you think! Oh and to clarify for anyone who doesn't know, everyone, including Damon, is a vampire in this story. Thank you for reading, follow, favorite and review! :)**_


	9. Chapter 9 You're not the first

**Oh my god, so sorry for anyone who didn't realize that I made a typo at the bottom of last chapter. Everyone, including Damon, is a HUMAN in this story. Sorry if anyone thought differently.**

 _Impassioned_

 _Chapter 9_

ELENA

Elena walks down the street, about to turn the corner to her school. "I thought I told you to stay away." Stefan's voice causes her to jump slightly.

"What makes you think I'm not staying away?" Elena tries her best to keep any fear out of her voice. If Stefan knows than how many others do?

"Came home one night to you two cuddling on the couch." Elena lets out a breath of relief, no one else could have witnessed that. No one else knows.

"Oh...I didn't know you lived there." Elena starts walking again, she doesn't want to hear someone tell her to stay away from Damon. She knows that she's risking everything by being with him but she can't help it.

"Elena, he's dangerous." Stefan catches up to her. He's doing all he can to warn the foolish brunnette.

"He'd never hurt me." Elena's voice is hard and Stefan can hear the annoyance in her tone.

"He's done it before, Elena. Don't fool yourself into thinking you're the first, that you're special, because you're not. You need to stay away from him, if you keep things up, it won't end well." Stefan has now grabbed ahold of both of her arms, his tone is just as hard as hers.

Elena's heart drops at the thought of her not being the first person he's done this with. But she truly believes that Damon isn't dangerous. He would never hurt her or anyone else.

"What do you mean?" Elena asks but Stefan just lets her go, shaking his head as he walks away from her.

 **I just wanted to do a super quick chapter so I could clarify everything. No one seems to be getting the hints, so I guess it really will be a surprise when I write it!**


	10. Chapter 10 The closure of how you feel

_Impassioned_

 _Chapter 10_

Elena feels her heart sink as she walks through the forest. She hadn't wanted to go to school after her encounter with Stefan, Damon would've seen that something is wrong as soon as he saw her.

"Don't fool yourself into thinking you're the first.", Stefan's words play over and over again in her mind. Elena feels the meaning of the words starting to sink in. She's not special, she's just another fling, nothing more. Elena knew that Damon had, had others before her, but not another one of his students. She thought their situation was special. But it turns out it's not.

Elena feels her phone buzz in her pocket but she ignores it. Instead she sinks down onto the soft grass in the clearing that she finds herself in. Matt used to take her here all the time when he wanted to be completely alone with her, it was their spot. When Elena was with Matt, she knew where she stood, she knew how he felt about her. But with Damon, he's never mentioned feelings. Sure he tells her how beautiful she is and how he wants to take care of her and fix everything that's wrong. But he's never really told her how he feels about her.

Elena has realized lately that she feels something for Damon. How can she not? He came into her life and refused to leave, he's cherished and touched her like no one else. And now, they're supposed to be leaving for Atlanta in two days. He told her that the hotel is already booked. Damon even booked the honeymoon sweet, just to show her that she deserves to be treated right. But she needs him to truly confirm his feelings.

"Elena?" Matt's soft voice pulls her out of her thoughts. Elena looks back at him, a blank expression on her face. She doesn't stand up, instead she just returns her gaze to what's in front of her and continues sitting. Matt huffs as he sits down beside her.

For awhile they just sit there, not saying a word to each other. What should they say? There's nothing Matt can say that will make up for what he did. He nearly broke her, if it weren't for Damon, she'd still be alone, crying in her room.

"Caroline is going to a clinic to give the baby up." Matt reveals, sounding disappointed.

"Is that what you want?" Elena looks over at him, she sees the sadness in his light blue eyes.

"I don't know. Because for once in my life Elena, I don't know what's going to happen next and it scares me." This is what they used to do, they would sit in this exact spot and just talk about everything going on their lives, their thoughts.

"Maybe a little bit of the unknown isn't such a bad thing." As soon as the words come out of her mouth, she realizes they're about Damon. He is the unknown. Elena has no idea what will happen between them, she doesn't even know what tomorrow will bring. The stage in her life where everything was mapped out for her is over.

"I still love you. I can't help it. But I realize now that if we had gone along with our relationship, not matter how hard I tried, you wouldn't love me the way I love you. And I would have known it. I was selfish with you, I was going to keep you from finding the kind of love that I feel for you." Elena just shakes her head.

" I was the selfish one, Matt. I was keeping you from finding someone that would love you back. All because I didn't want to lose my safety. Maybe we were both selfish with each other." Elena stands up, dusting off the dirt on her denim mini skirt with her hands.

"Goodbye, Elena." Elena gives him a small smile before walking away.

Four Hours Later (Phsyc Class)

Elena decided to go to school after all, not wanting to worry Damon. Plus, she isn't upset anymore. Her talk with Matt gave her some necessary closure, as well as the fact that Caroline won't be having the baby.

Damon bites his bottom lip to keep from grinning as Elena walks into class. He watches as her thighs pressed together as she sits down, her mini skirt barely covers anything. Elena looks up from her seat to see Damon staring at her, she gives him a flirtatious smile right before students start to pour into the classroom.

Damon walks around, handing out an assignment, but when he gets to Elena he smirks at her as he hands her two papers, instead of one. Elena quickly picks up the folded, lined paper, trying to not giggle at his highschool attempt of passing a note.

Stay behind after class, I want to have some fun- Damon

Elena blushes as she tucks the note safely into her bag. The rest of class she tries to focus on her assignment but the thought of what will be going on in class when the bell rings is distracting her. She just prays that no one is noticing her odd behavior.

Elena is broken away from her naughty thoughts as she feels a tap on her shoulder from behind. She turns around to see a familiar face. One of Matt's friends, he's a receiver on the football team with him.

"Yes?" She says in a quiet voice hoping to not disturb the class. She's almost one hundred percent certain that his name is Ryan. He's known for his kindness. Many girls have tried to proclaim their love for him but Ryan just lets them down easy every time. He's an exchange student from London, his accent is what causes all the girls to flock to him. His looks help in that department, he's tall, around 6'2, with broad shoulders, light brown hair that reaches his collar and deep blue eyes.

"Uhmm, well the thing is that...I heard you and Matt broke up and...well." Ryan stumbles over his words. He feels like such and idiot as Elena looks at him, waiting for him to continue. He takes a deep breath and continues.

"I was wondering if you'd want to go out some time." He manages to choke out the words in his alluring british accent. Elena's mouth drops open. Ryan has never even shown interest in a girl before and the only one he wants is about to say no.

"Ryan umm...the thing is that-" He interrupts her.

"You're not over Matt?" He huffs, saying it as more of a statement than a question.

"No it's not that. Ryan you're an amazing, sweet, cute, guy but I kind of have a boyfriend, not Matt, you wouldn't know him. If you really want to, we could just hang out as friends." Elena's heart beats as she thinks of what she just said. She hadn't meant to say "boyfriend", but she can't have every guy in school asking her out. Damon would get upset.

"How about this weekend? it's spring break." Elena smiles at Ryan, she can tell that he has liked her for awhile, but she has Damon now.

"Sorry, I am going away to Atlanta on spring break with a friend. How about I give you my number and you can contact me when I get back." Elena scribbles her number on a post it note, handing it to him. Ryan nods as he grins at the paper. Yup, he likes her a lot.

Damon watches as this goes on, all of a sudden he sees red. He can't control the rage bubbling inside of him. Elena has finally realised that because he's her teacher, he's not good enough for her. That they can't have any sort of relationship together.

"Gilbert, my office. NOW." Elena spins around as Damon basically hops from his seat, walking into the office that is connected with the classroom. Her cheeks turn red as she gets up from her seat, walking into the office and closing the door behind her.

"Damon? What's wrong?" Her voice is calm and sweet, it's always managed to reassure him and calm him down.

"I just wanted to tell you to not bother coming after school, also, our trip to Atlanta is cancelled." He sounds as if he's rubbing something in her face. Elena freezes. He's done with her. He's leaving just like everyone else when he said that he'd never leave.

"But I thought-" He cuts her off.

"You thought wrong, Elena. It looks like I thought wrong as well." His words suddenly make sense to her. He must have seen Ryan ask her out in class and, oh god, he saw her giving him her number. Damon misunderstood.

"Is this about Ryan? Damon, I said no, I told him I had a boyfriend and that if he wanted to be friends that would be fine. I don't want him." Damon freezes at the word "boyfriend". She's letting everyone know that she belongs to someone. Which means that she believes that whatever they're doing is becoming serious.

Elena steps towards where he's sitting in his chair, slowly she climbs onto his lap, resting her head in the crook of his neck. She feels him melt in her arms, he pulls her closer, inhaling the sweet scent of her skin and feeling the softness of her hair.

"I just got so angry, I couldn't control it. I thought that you had finally realized how I can't do so many things with you because I'm your teacher. I can't take you to prom or go and meet your Aunt. I wish I could do all of those things and more because you deserve so much more than I can give you." This is the first time Damon has spoken of his insecurities to her, usually he keeps his feelings hidden from her. Her heart swells at his words.

"Damon, I don't care what you can't give me, I care what you can give me that no one else on this planet can give me. Least of all someone like Ryan. He's not what I want, I want you. You make me feel things I've never felt before. You picked up the pieces when Matt had nearly broken me. Now please tell me that you weren't angry enough to cancel the hotel reservation?" Elena smiles at him, and suddenly the bell rings.

"I'm glad I didn't...now what did you think of my note?" Elena giggles as his hands slide down her waist, landing on her soft thighs that are shown off by her mini skirt. She shivers as his hands begin lifting up her skirt. Elena can feel Damon hardening underneath her, it begins pressing into her panties.

"God, I can hardly wait until tomorrow, I get to have you all to myself for an entire week." Damon's voice turns husky as his lips travel to her neck, each kiss sends what feels like jolts of electricity up her body. Elena's body aches for him to touch her.

"What are you gonna do with me, ?" She bats her eyelashes, using the best innocent voice she can conjure up.

"Well, , I'm going to get you to cum for me over and over while I'm buried inside your warmth, I'll take you to oblivion and back." Damon feels wetness start to seep through Elena's panties.

"Are you wet for me?" Damon asks, his voice deep and husky as he takes Elena's lips in his. Elena moans softly which gives him the chance to slip his tongue inside her mouth. As their tongues tangle, Elena's hands slide down his chest and up his shirt. She feels his hard muscles underneath the palms of her hands.

As the ache begins to intensify, Elena can't control her hips as they rock back and forth, creating the most delicious friction. Damon separated their lips so they can breath, suddenly he picks her up in his arms, wrapping her hands around his neck and her legs around his waist.

Damon walks over, kicking open the office door, luckily no students are left in the classroom. With one hand Damon swipes everything off of his desk, he lays Elena down on it softly.

"Here? Are you sure? Someone could see us." Elena points out but Damon doesn't stop what he's doing. He's imagined doing this exact same thing since he saw her in class the very first day.

Damon kneels down, his face right in front of her inner thigh. "Spread your legs." Damon demands. Elena hesitantly does as he asks. What if someone hears them?

"Perfect." Damon says softly as his fingers tug her panties all the way down her legs, he opens his drawer and puts them in there, closing the drawer after he's done.

"You're keeping them?" Elena's cheeks turn red, she feels that Damon is being too risky.

"Calm down Elena, nothing is going to happen. I'm just putting them there for now." This calms her a little and she makes herself comfortable on the desk.

"Now, close your eyes and let me make you feel things you've never felt before." Elena does as he says. Damon's fingers trail down her legs, going from her ankles to her thighs. As his fingers brush over her inner thigh, Elena can't control the slight buck of her hips and the words that come out of her mouth. "Please." Elena begs. She doesn't have her eyes open but she knows that Damon's smirking at her.

One hand stays firmly planted on her inner thigh while the other hand has two fingers sliding up and down her slit, Damon can feel her juices pouring out of her. The hand that is on her inner thigh shifts over so Damon's thumb can reach her swollen clit. As Damon starts thumbing her clit, the two fingers near her slit slip inside her warmth.

"Ohmygod!" Elena moans loudly as Damon pounds his two fingers inside of her.

"God, Lena, you're so warm and tight. I can't wait to feel what it's like to be inside you." Damon's words make her want to feel it too, if she's going to lose her virginity to someone, it will be Damon.

Elena can feel the pressure building up, her moans come start falling out, getting louder and louder with each thrust of his fingers.

"I want to touch you." Elena pants, as she reaches out for Damon, opening her eyes.

As she opens her eyes, she looks up at Damon and the only word that can describe the look he has on his face right now is love.

"Baby, I'm not going to object to that." Damon removes his fingers from inside of Elena, letting his hands fall to his sides as Elena sits up on the desk. He bites his bottom lip as her small fingers travel to his crotch. She looks up at him with her brown doe eyes as she unbuttons his jeans, slowly tugging the zipper down.

Damon's erection springs from the confine of his boxers as Elena tugs down both his jeans and his boxers. He lets out a soft hiss as Elena's fingers wrap around his hard cock. Elena tightens her grip as she begins sliding her hand up and down, Damon's pre-cum helping her do it faster.

"Do it harder, Lena, god damnit, I love it." Damon's groans cause a wave of pleasure to come over her. Elena tightens her grip on his cock, pumping his erection harder and faster. Moans and groans pour out of his lips.

Elena blushes as she looks down and sees that her juices are pooling on his desk, she can't help but feel the need to be touched. Damon smirks as their eyes meet, she's the only one who can make innocent look sexy as hell.

"Lie back down." Damon presses the palm of his hand on her chest, pushing her softly back down onto the desk. His fingers travel to her swollen clit as he begins to stroke his cock with his other hand.

Two of his fingers slowly enter her tight pussy, immediately hitting the spot inside of her that makes her scream out in pleasure. Both Elena's and Damon's moans fill the room as Damon pleasures both himself and Elena at the same time.

"I'm so close." Elena manages to say between ragged breaths as she feels the pressure grow inside of her. She squirms on the desk, opening her legs up more.

"Soon enough we'll be able to cum together, I'll be buried in your tight, warm, walls as I feel the way your pussy tightens when you cum." Damon's voice is a hoarse whisper, his erotic words nearly send her over the edge.

Elena's chest rises and falls faster and faster as her arms grip each side of the rectangular desk tightly. The pleasure suddenly becomes so intense that her eyes squeeze shut and a scream that she can hardly recognize as her own falls out of her mouth. She feels her legs tremble as Damon's movements slow down and she hears a loud groan come from his mouth. Both of them breath heavy pants as Elena opens her eyes and her vision is hazy.


	11. Chapter 11 The diner

_Impassioned_

 _Chapter 11_

"What are you telling your Aunt about Spring break?" Damon asks as he buttons up his office shirt.

"Well, me and Caroline had planned on going somewhere for spring break already and my Aunt doesn't know the specifics about what happened between me and Matt, so I told her that I'm going to Atlanta with her." Elena explains as she tugs her skirt down.

"So, I'm your boyfriend than?" He asks, smirking at her as she steps closer to him.

"Are you ready for that?" Her gaze meets his as she looks up at him questioningly.

"Are you?" His voice is soft as he brushes a piece of her hair behind her ear.

Elena nods, a soft smile touches her lips. Damon pulls her into his arms, the safety and warmth surrounds her and she feels at home, something she hasn't felt since her parents car went off that bridge.

"I never want to leave your arms." She snuggles her head into the crook of his neck as his arms tighten around her.

"And I never want you to." He whispers in her ear.

The next morning

"Are you sure you have everything you need? Money? Toothbrush?" Elena's aunt pulls Elena into her arms as they both stand outside.

"I'm sure, I have checked and rechecked and rechecked. I have everything." Elena pulls away, grabbing ahold of the handle on her suitcase and lifting it up off the ground. A taxi rounds the corner, pulling into the driveway. Damon knew that their cover would be blown if he were to pull up in his blue camero, he lives right beside them and her Aunt has surely seen his car in the driveway.

"Well, have a safe trip, Lena. I love you" Jenna calls to her as she walks up to the taxi that has now pulled into the driveway.

"I love you to, aunt Jenna." She calls back, as she pops the trunk of the taxi open, carefully placing her suitcase beside Damon's and shutting the trunk afterwards.

Elena slips into the passenger seat, her smile turns to a wide grin as she sees Damon sitting next to her. He grabs her hand in his as he pulls out of the driveway. Finally, they can act like a couple in public.

Damon watches as she drifts off soundlessly to sleep. Finally he can look at her the way he wants to. He can look at her like she's the most beautiful girl in the world, the one who has opened him up to a passion that he didn't know was inside of him.

But this week won't only be about going all the way with her. No, she deserves the truth. He needs to tell her about what he did. They're relationship will be based on a lie if he doesn't say anything. He has many secrets, but right now, this one is the one that she needs to know.

Five hours later

"Damon." Elena groans groggily as she wakes up, stretching her arms in the air.

"I'm right here, Lena. We still have a few hours to go and I figured it was time for a break." He tells her, stepping out the car and she does the same.

As Elena rubs the sleep out of her eyes, it becomes clear that they're parked outside of a diner that is connected to a gas station.

"Are we far away enough?" Elena hates that she has to say these words, if only they could be a normal couple.

" I made sure that we are. Elena, do you realize that this is the first time that we'll be seen together in public?" Damon smiles at her, and Elena can only see compassion and love in his eyes as he looks at her. How could she ever have possibly doubted him?

"The simplest things are the best things." She tells him, grabbing his hand as they both walk into the retro looking diner. As they open the door, no shocks sound, no eyes turn to look at them, no looks of hatred make themselves known. To the few people in this diner, they're just a regular couple.

"What can I get you guys?" A older looking waitress walks up to them. Her hair is brown with grey streaks, wrinkles adorn her face, and her blue eyes look tired. Elena keeps waiting for her to look up and realize that something is wrong, that they're wrong. But the reaction never comes.

"A grilled cheese and a coffee, please." Elena tells the waitress. The woman scribbles on her notepad and then looks up at Damon.

"And for you, sir?" Her eyes widen, her lips go from a fake smile to a frown as she looks at Damon with recognition.

"I'll have your chicken burger and a coffee as well." The waitress says nothing more, writing his order alongside Elena's on the notepad, and then walking back into the kitchen.

"How long do we have left till we get to Atlanta?" Elena asks as she looks into his blue eyes. She could look into them all day, enjoying the way he looks at her, looking deeply into the ice like blue.

"About four hours. But...Elena, I have to say something." He starts but doesn't finished and as soon as the words leave his mouth, her heart drops.

"No you don't." Suddenly the room feels stuffy, a lump forms in her throat. She has gotten over the fact that Damon might have done this before, but she doesn't want to hear him say it. No. That would make it a reality and she's fine living in the heaven that they've been living in the past two weeks.

Damon takes a deep breath, he doesn't know how she'll react. But it wouldn't be right to not say something, and they're close enough to Mystic Falls that she can change her mind about their relationship and be able to get home.

"Yes, I really do. I'm sorry if what I'm about to say will hurt you. But it needs to be said. I can't trick you into something, and if I don't tell you...that's what I will be doing." Her heart constricts because she can tell that his own words are hurting him. His blue eyes suddenly look lonely, an ice cold, freezing, loneliness that she had never noticed before.

"The thing is-" He starts but is cut off by the waitress walking back up to them, no food or drinks in hand. And as she walks up, Elena notices that there is this cold, hard, look of hatred on her wrinkled face. The look that Elena was afraid of seeing. But it's not directed to them, it's only meant for Damon.

"Damon Salvatore. Never thought you'd see the light of day again." Her words are like venom, each syllable spitting out acid. Her gaze shifts to Elena and her eyes soften for only a second, almost as if she feels sorry for Elena.

"I'm sorry...do I know you?" He chokes out, an agonizing fear in his eyes.

"You know who I am! You killed my daughter, my sweet, sweet, Amanda!" She cries, the sharpness of her cry causes Elena to jump, a gasp escapes her lips as she looks over at Damon.

 **Shocker! So, tell me do you think Damon did it or not? And what exactly is the lady reffering to when she says 'Killed'?**


	12. Chapter 12 Amanda

_Impassioned_

 _Chapter 12_

The words sing in Elena's head over and over. She can't get over the torchered cry of the woman, and the hateful, lonely look in her eyes. Damon grabs her upper arm, pulling her up as her practically drags her out of the diner as fast as he can.

"Damon! Stop!" She cries out as he pushes open the door, rounding the dinner corner, walking her into the forest behind the gas station/diner.

"Damon, stop!" She cries out again but she gets no response, only a look from him that sends a chill down her back. It's the look that shows her that Stefan's words are right. Damon's dangerous. He could hurt her. But even still, why does that seem so far fetched? Damon has been nothing but gentle with her, and she can't help but think of the way he looks at her. He's just angry, he may even have some anger issues.

Elena takes a deep breath, and instead of crying out some more, or struggling, she walks soundlessly beside him. He just needs to cool down. They arrive in a small clearing, a log fallen down, lying on the forest floor.

Finally he lets her arm go, still not responding to her. He paces back and forth, a worried look in his eyes. It takes a few minutes but finally he stops, he turns to look at the girl before him. He was going to tell her, he was ready, and he thought that if she chose to leave him behind because of it, he would be okay with it. But he wouldn't. He can't lose her, he can't live without seeing her, he is obsessed with her.

"I didn't murder her." He manages to say, and Elena walks up to him, resting her hands comfortingly on his shoulders, looking into his eyes.

"Than what happened? Tell me, please." She asks, her voice soft.

"Amanda was my first girlfriend when I was fifteen years old. I didn't love her, I didn't even care for her much but...she was the most beautiful girl in school, so I stayed with her. I knew she loved me and I played her, made her think that I loved her to." Elena's face doesn't contort into disgust like he had thought it would, even still, her expression is still that caring look.

"The summer of tenth grade...I had met another girl, I had cared for her more than I had ever cared for Amanda. And when I had broken up with Amanda to go be with this other girl, she...she killed herself." Instead of gasping, or screaming or pushing him away, Elena pulls him in. She wraps her arms around his neck and nestles her head in the crook of his neck in the way she knows he loves.

"And you blame yourself. Damon, you really shouldn't. You couldn't have stopped her from doing what she did. I knew that Matt loved me, and I knew deep down that I would never love him as more than a friend, I stayed with him out of convenience. And he knew that I didn't love him." Elena explains, comforting him as best she can.

"So, this doesn't change anything? You don't want to scream and cry at me like her mother just did?" Elena hates the way he sounds so defeated.

"Damon, I...nothing can ever change the way I feel about you. This is real for me, I have never felt this way about anyone." She pulls apart only slightly, her heart nearly breaks as she sees tears running down his cheeks. He must have been holding this in for so long, the guilt, the anger, every emotion is now catching up to him.

"This is real for me to. From the first moment that I saw you...I knew that there was no way that I couldn't have you in my life. I need you to live." All of a sudden Elena crashes her lips to his, cupping his face in her hands. His hands slide down to her waist as he backs her against a tree.

"Damon." Moans Elena as Damon's lips move to her neck, to her shoulder, to her clavicle. In this very moment, Elena realizes that no matter what Damon does, she'll stay with him. She saw how he was falling apart at the prospect of her leaving, he needs her. No matter what secrets he reveals, no matter how horrible they are, she'll stay by his side.


	13. Chapter 13 What could go wrong?

_Impassioned_

 _Chapter 13_

 _"You betrayed me! You set me up, you lied! I thought you were the only one to never lie to me!" Screams Elena, standing all the way across the room from Damon. She can feel her heart and soul splitting in half. Her hope that all of this is a nightmare begins to diminish._

 _"I'm sorry, Lena, I wasn't thinking clearly. All I could think is how much I wanted you, how I'd do anything to get you." Damon's voice is calm as he starts to walk closer to her. But Elena won't listen, instead she steps backwards, knocking an end table over in hopes of putting more room between her and Damon._

 _"You monster!" She lets the venomous words slip out of her lips. She wants to hurt him as much as he's hurt her. Everything is his fault. Her pain was planned out, everything was a set up._

 _Two Days Earlier_

Elena wraps her legs around Damon's waist as he lifts her up. His hands slip under her t-shirt, tightening his grip on Elena's waist, feeling her soft, smooth, skin. Elena feels the need grab ahold of her, pushing it's way inside and rushing through her body wave after wave.

"Damon." She moans in his ear. She can feel the lips that are pressed to her neck smirk. One of his hands moves from her waist, sliding down her thigh and then back up except this time moving under her skirt.

"Are you wet for me?" He growls in her ear, his fingers brushing over her inner thigh, something that causes her hips to buck.

"Please." Elena pleads, her cheeks growing hot at his question. They could be caught, or someone could hear them.

"Answer the question, Lena." He demands and she sighs softly at his request.

"Yes, Damon. I'm wet for you, now please, touch me." She is openly begging, her core is growing wetter and wetter by the second, her body aching for the pleasure.

"God damnit, Lena. You make me go crazy. All I want right now is to be in that hotel room, feeling how it feels to be inside of you." His voice is a low husky sound as he lets her down, helping her to stand up.

"We're not going to-" She starts but Damon cuts her off mid sentence.

"Not here. It wouldn't be a good idea to do something out in the open." He tells her and she nods, a little disappointed that nothing will be happening. She was just starting to get really into it. And then, a wicked little idea pops into her head.

"You're so right, we don't want to get caught, do we?" She asks him, a devilish smirk on her lips as she feigns an innocent voice. She steps away from Damon as he raises an eyebrow.

"No, uh..we don't." His breathing grows erratic as Elena's fingers tug on the hem of her shirt. He watches as she begins to pull her shirt off her body.

Elena lets out a giggle as she tosses her shirt to the side. All of a sudden Damon loses the control that he's worked so hard to maintain. He pushes her roughly against the tree, flipping her over so her breasts are pushed against it.

"Aren't you a naughty girl?" He growls in her ear. One of Damon's hands pushes her against the tree while the other trails down her back, sending shivers down her spine. Elena can feel the warmth pool inside of her, the simple touch of his hand on her bare back causes a moan to leave her lips.

"Only for you." Elena sighs softly as his fingers reach around, tugging on the zipper on her skirt.

"You make me insane, you know that? I remember when you were helping me that first time, standing in the moving truck. All I could think about was how I wanted to push you up against the truck. I wanted to kiss your soft lips, to feel your warmth hugging me as I thrust inside of you. I wanted to make you scream my name over and over." Damon is now whispering in her ear, and his words cause the ache in her core to grow stronger, but she can't move because Damon's pinning her to the tree.

Instead of giving her time to find words that would be a suitable reply, the hand that was tugging on the zipper of her skirt now pulls the skirt off her body, throwing it where her t-shirt lies. That same hand now moves over her mouth, making it so she can't speak.

He pushes her harder against the tree, Elena feels the barck scratching her chest but she doesn't care, all she can feel right now is an animalistic passion take over her. The hand that was pinning her against the tree now moves down her stomach until it reaches her inner thigh.

He moves aside her lace panties, right away he slips his two fingers inside her heat. Her inner walls clamp down around his fingers as they thrust in and out of her, over and over. Muffled moans come from behind his hand as her hips buck at the immense pleasure she feels.

"If this feels so good, imagine what it will be like when I am inside you." His voice is low as he whispers the words in her ear, trailing kisses from her neck to her shoulder and then back up again.

Elena lets out a moan as Damon picks up his pace, prodding that spot inside her that can cause her vision to go hazy and the wildest sounds to leave her lips. The entire moment, the way he's pinning her to the tree, the way she has no way out, all adds to the erotic pleasure she's feeling.

"Do you like this, Elena?" He tightens his grip, Elena lets out another moan, louder than the last. "Do you like doing things a little rougher?" Damon feels Elena nod through his hand as he feels her walls tighten.

"Cum for me, Lena. I want to feel you cum." He groans as his pace grows faster and faster. A pleasureable pressure begins to grow inside of Elena. She can't control her body anymore as she bucks and moans and pants.

All of a sudden her eyes shut tightly on their own as a scream that hardly sounds like her falls out of her lips, her thighs tremble violently as Damon rides her through her orgasm. Who would have thought that the good girl Elena, would ever do something like this?

Damon releases Elena after her thighs finish trembling, helping her stand up and get dressed again. They hold hands as they walk back through the woods in a comfortable silence, ignoring the curious looks they receive in the diner parking lot.

Four Hours Later

Damon pulls up to the tall, modern, building, Elena's head rests on his shoulder as he does so. She slept through most of the drive, although he can't blame her. His thumb glides down the soft, velvet, of her cheek, her eyes flutter open. He watches as her brown does eyes connect with his ice blue orbs.

"Elena, baby, we're here." He announces and immediately she springs up, excitedly looking around with a wide grin on her lips. Oddly enough there was this doubt inside her that Damon didn't actually mean it, that he was just going to take her back to Mystic falls and leave her there. But they're here, in a city where they don't have to pretend. What could possibly go wrong?

 **Exactly, what could go wrong? Anyone have any ideas? I have given all of you so many hints, I've been waiting for someone to guess. Tell you what, I dare one of you to look through the chapters and figure it out, I'll give you a week. If someone figures it out before the week is over, I'll give you the pre-released chapter, containing Damon's secret. I dare you! ;)**


	14. Chapter 14 The cellphone

_Impassioned_

 _Chapter 14_

Elena steps out of the "rented", taxi, stretching her aching muscles, that had been made worse by her and Damon's earlier actions in the woods only a short few hours ago. The sun shines high in the sky, cars pass by and no citizens stop to gawk and stare, or worse, call the police. No one knows them here, it's not a small town where everyone knows everyone.

"It's refreshing, isn't it?" Damon walks up beside her, wrapping his hand around her waist. Elena rests her head on his shoulder and for the first time since they've gotten together, since this whirlwind of a relationship began, together, they feel like a couple. They feel normal together.

"I can't even begin to explain." Elena tells him, her voice a hushed whisper as she takes in the feelings that surround her.

"I promise that this will be our future, walking together, hand in hand. We'll get there, together." Damon's words nearly bring her to tears. The sweet, raw, love, she hears in his voice, it's something she's never heard before and it makes her feel at home.

All of a sudden Damon breaks her out of her thoughts as he lifts her into his arms, picking her up bridal style and walking towards the glass doors of the hotel. Instead of laughing or giggling, she takes in the moment by resting her head against his chest, smelling the woodsy scent of his cologne and feeling the warmth of his body.

Damon holds her close the entire time, even when he checks into the hotel. The receptionist doesn't glare or say something rude, instead she smiles sweetly as if the moment moves her. As Damon is handed the key card, Elena's heart suddenly starts pounding.

If they go up to their hotel sweet, their honeymoon sweet, she knows what will surely end up happening. They'll make love, they'll do "it", they'll go all the way. Elena wants to and she can tell that Damon does as well, but even still she feels nervous.

"What's wrong, baby?" He asks softly as he holds her in the elevator, refusing to put her down.

"I...well...I'm nervous." She hesitates but then Damon gives her a look that says "Just say it" and she does. As the words come from her mouth, it is apparent that he gets what she's saying.

"Like I said, I want to take things slower with you, I want to take my time with you, I also want this moment to be as special and as wonderful as it possibly can be. So, if you want to wait, I'm okay with that." Damon explains.

"No, no, I don't want to wait. I just, I don't really know. Maybe we could wait until...nighttime." Elena tells him and he just shakes his head like she's being silly.

"Elena, I planned on doing that anyway. I have a reservation at a restaurant and then we'll go dancing, I have a whole night planned before we get to that." Damon reveals and this chips away at the butterflies in her stomach.

"Okay." Elena lets out a sigh of relief, she is glad that Damon is willing to wait just a few more hours. It had surprised her that he didn't want anything in return when they had their moment in the woods. But, everything with Damon is usually a surprise anyway.

Once they reach their suite, the door is pushed open by Damon's free hand and Elena's mouth parts slightly. This is exactly what she had pictured. The bed is a king sized mattress with a thick duvet, covered by a Grey Velvet cover. King sized pillows line the top of the bed, along with two, small, purple, cushions. Thin, purple, curtains are tied back to let the sun shine in. Damon sets her down, letting her feet touch the dark wooden floor. Elena looks to the end table and sees a bottle of the finest champagne stuck in ice along with chocolate dipped strawberries, her favorite. A small, dining room table, is close to the balcony that gives both of them a view of the city.

And nestled in the other corner is a comfy looking sofa with a fireplace and a blanket for them to share.

"This is all just so perfect. Thank you, Damon." Elena says it, looking directly into his eyes.

"I did it all for you. I'll always do it all for you." Replies Damon, kissing her sweetly on the cheek.

"So, what do you have planned first?" Elena smiles knowingly at him, finding it adorable that he has planned the entire day out. The diner (Although that didn't go as planned), the hotel room, and the rest of the night.

"Swimming. I know how much you love to do it, so I thought that it would be fun for the two of us to be able to do it together." Elena hugs him tightly, he really does know her better than anyone else.

"Well than, I better go get in my bikini." She giggles in excitement, running off into the bathroom but not before grabbing her bag. Elena's excitement is like a breath of fresh air, he was so afraid that she would leave him after what had happened. It's been a long time since he's been this happy, and it's all because of Elena.

The bathroom door opens, revealing Elena in a tight black bikini that causes Damon to feel breathless. She truly is beautiful, inside and out.

Elena watches as Damon slips off his t-shirt and pants, walking over to his bag and digging inside of it until he pulls out a pair of shorts. He pulls them on as Elena watches.

They hold hands as they leave their hotel room, passing by couples, and a maid, all of which don't even take a second look at them. They spend the rest of the afternoon, swimming in the hotel pool, laughing and splashing and smiling.

"What's next?" Elena asks as they re-enter their hotel room,setting their towels down on the floor in the bathroom.

"This." Damon pulls Elena into his arms, as he presses his lips to hers. They taste of chlorine and vanilla lip balm. He angles his head so he can deepen the kiss as Elena kisses him back with all the passion that she has in her body. His hand slides down her semi-wet back as he tightens his grip on her.

They're both panting softly as their lips seperate. He plants a soft kiss on her forehead before backing away slightly.

"I have to go get something, I'll be back." A smirk curls up his lips.

"And what would this mysterious 'something' be?" A curious smile makes itself known.

"It's a surprise." He grabs his leather jacket, and walks out of their hotel room, leaving Elena alone. She already misses his presence. Elena shakes her head and laughs at herself, she really is crazy for him.

She figures that now will be a good time to unpack, they'll be here for the entire week after all. Elena lifts both hers and Damon's bags onto the king sized bed, making it easier for herself. She does her bag first, giggling as she reaches the lingerie that she picked out for tonight. She makes sure to tuck it away safely in the closet.

As she reaches into Damon's suitcase, pulling out perfectly folded clothing, she feels a square like object start buzzing. At first she jumps but then she pushes Damon's shirts away, and there lies a flip phone at the bottom of his suitcase. But Damon already has a phone, why would he need another one?

It buzzes again and this time Elena picks it up. Someone's phoning him. The way the phone was buried so deep in his bag, it seems like he was trying to hide it. Maybe that's a sign that she shouldn't answer the phone.

She has no reason to not trust Damon. He's told her everything she's wanted to know. He's been wonderful, taking her on this trip, despite the fact that their relationship is supposed to be a secret.

Elena puts the phone down, burying it in the bottom of his bag, just like it was before and continuing to unpack his clothing. She'll just ask Damon about the phone. He would never lie to her. He's the only one who hasn't.

After Elena finishes unpacking her and Damon's clothes, she starts getting herself dressed for whatever it is that Damon has planned. It excites her to think that he has a surprise for her. The last time someone had done something similar for her, was when her parents threw her a surprise party when she turned twelve.

Elena slips on a black chiffon, halter neck, dress that is cinched at the waist and a pair of shiny black pumps. She curls her hair into small ringlets, her outfit gives off a fun and flirty look that she is sure that Damon will love. It also makes her look grown up, which she hopes Damon will appreciate.

"I'm back." Damon says in a sing songy voice as he opens the door to the hotel room. He looks around the room until he sees Elena standing in front of a stand alone mirror, applying a layer of cherry red lipstick that will compliment her outfit.

Damon shuts the door, and walks over to where Elena stands. His gaze is appreciative as he looks her outfit up and down. The dress shows off her legs that are made to look longer by her killer heels. The tight waist on the dress causes some of her cleavage to be pushed up.

"Do I get to see my surprise now?" Elena asks and this draws Damon away from his gazing.

"Later." He replies and she nods, giving him a flirty smile as he goes back to staring at her outfit.

"I'm sure you'll like the outfit I have chosen for later much better." Damon bites his bottom lip at her words, snaking his arms around her waist and pulling her closer.

"I'm sure I will, although I doubt anything can look better on you than nothing." He whispers in her ear. His words make her blush. Damon is the only one that can bring out this carefree side of her.

"So, where are we going for dinner?" Elena asks him as his hands travel below her waist.

 **So, it would appear that this chapter is taking me much longer than I originally thought it would. I have decided to seperate it into 1-2 more chapters. Which also means that there is more time for you guys to discover the secret! Also, I have some news. This 1-2 more chapters will be the last chapters of Impassioned. BUT, there will be a sequeal which will have an entirley different plot that I hope you guys will love. I am doing this because I want to do the sequeal for A Life Changing Love, which I said I would do after I finished Impassioned. And then my two other fan fictions that I have started, Temptation, and A Dangerous Path, will be written when I feel like it. But I encourage all of you to check out A Dangerous Path, which features the mysterious and sexy Elijah who has recently become the mayor of Mystic Falls but has a heartbreaking backstory that has to do with Elena. Please take a few minutes and read the two chapters I have out right now! Read and Review! As always, thanks for reading. ;)**


	15. Chapter 15 The secret and NOT the ending

_Impassioned_

 _Chapter 15_

Elena and Damon walk hand in hand into the cozy looking cafe that Damon booked for tonight. Despite the cafe's simple looking appearance, the building is filled with plenty of rich looking customers, laughing and talking with one another. Elena looks up at Damon and finds that his icy blue eyes are already targeting her. His hair has no form of gel in it, it touches the collar of his black blazer. Before they left the hotel, Damon had slipped on a white dress shirt, black blazer and black dress pants. Together they look like a hollywood couple.

The waiter seats them in a round table, covered by a silky white table cloth. The chairs are made of a dark wood and on top of the table are two wine glasses, silverware and two black napkins, as well as a bouquet of red roses.

"What can I get you two?" The young looking waiter asks, a notepad out and a smile on his handsome face.

"A bottle of your finest red wine please." Damon tells him, the waiter scribbled it down, gives them a smile and then leaves to go retrieve the wine.

"Is this my surprise?" She asks Damon, giving a pointed look directed towards the bouquet of roses sitting in the middle of their table.

"Oh no, just apart of it." His words are vague as he does his eye thing and gives her a signature cocky smirk. Damon reaches across the table and brushes a stray piece of hair out of her face, in the end resting his palm on her cheek.

"When do I get to see it?" She asks in a pleading tone, giving Damon puppy dog eyes. Her expression causes a laugh to flow out of his lips, one that makes Elena smile and her world to spin.

"Later." He playfully rolls his eyes at her as his thumb caresses her cheek. The waiter returns not long after Damon places his hand down on the table, already missing the warmth of Elena's soft skin.

"Here you go miss." He places the glass in front of Elena. "Sir." He says as he does the same with Damon.

Elena takes a sip of the wine, moaning softly at the taste. This entire night has been like heaven on earth to her. And there's something she wants to say so badly, but is she really prepared for that? Does she even know if that's what she feels?

"I'll be right back." She tells him as she stands up, turning to where the ladies room is located. She pushes past people as her breathing quickens. What if Damon betrays her? She wants to tell him how she feels, and she believes that he feels the same way. But Matt loved her and even still her broke her heart.

Elena locks the door once she gets in the bathroom, pushing back her hair and splashing cold water on her face. The fear is overwhelming her. She feels nervous, and afraid, and yet at the same time she feels like she could cry because she's so happy. She is in love with him.

"Elena." Elena jumps as she spins around and comes face to face with Caroline. A gasp escapes her lips as she sees her ex-friend, the one who played a part in her broken heart.

"What are you doing here?" Elena nearly screams at her as her fear turns to rage. There's a reason that she hasn't been answering Caroline's calls.

"It was him, Elena." Elena just shakes her head and turns to the door, she fears that if she stays in this bathroom much longer she could hurt Caroline. Caroline steps in front of the door, looking at her with a serious, hard, look in her eyes that she's never seen before.

"Damon did it." Elena's eyes widen at Caroline's use of Damon's name.

"I don't know what you're talking about, now move." Elena tries to reach for the doorknob but Caroline moves so she can't.

"Yes you do. In your heart you know. But he's blinded you, he's manipulating you. Just like he manipulated me." Elena feels as if all her air leaves her lungs at Caroline's words.

"You're lying." She manages to choke out, tears already welling in her eyes.

"No I'm not, Elena. He's the one who's lying. He's crazy. He slept with me, he said he loved me, all so you two would end up together. He convinced me to sleep with Matt. I realize now that he never cared about me!" Caroline's voice grows louder with each sentence and suddenly Elena's knees buckle and she falls to the ground. It all makes sense. Everything makes sense.

He knew. He was the one behind everything. He knew that Matt slept with Caroline because he was the one who made it happen. If it weren't for Matt's betrayal, she would have never done anything with Damon. It was all mapped out, planned. He's lied to her, betrayed her.

Elena takes a deep breath, standing up from the floor, she feels this numbness take over her, it's like everything just came crashing down and now there's no heart left, so she doesn't feel anything at all.

"Elena, you need to leave." Caroline's words echo in her mind but she doesn't listen. She shoves Caroline out of the way, slowly opening the bathroom door. She calmly walks back over to her and Damon's table, sitting down and plastering a fake smile on her face.

"You were in there for a long time, what held you up?" He asks her, concern taking over his expression. The concern that she hears and sees come from him almost makes her not believe Caroline, but she can't ignore the gut feeling that she felt when Caroline told her.

"Oh nothing." She tells him, sipping her wine. The wine no longer tastes like heaven, instead it tastes like poison, and lies, and betrayal. Suddenly something hits her tongue as she sips the wine. And at that moment, her heart breaks even further. She pulls back, the now empty, glass and sees a circular ring lying at the bottom of the wine glass. As she pulls it out, her mouth agape, she notices that Diamonds cover almost the entire ring. Her eyes dart up to Damon who's moving from his seat and onto his knee. No, no, no.

"Damon-" He cuts her off.

"Elena, I love you. You're the most precious thing on earth to me, if you were gone, I'd be gone with you because I can't live without you. I know that our relationship isn't the most stable, and that there's still a lot you don't know about me, but will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Tears well up in Elena's eyes. Why did Caroline have to tell her? Why can't she just be happy for once without someone ruining it?

"Damon...I can't." Her voice is hushed as she stands up, wiping away a tear that runs down her cheek.

"Yes. Yes you can. I know that you're afraid of what people will say, I know that I can't go to prom with you or kiss you by the lockers. But I love you, and I know that you love me as well. We can make this work." His tone turns to a pleading once, as he smiles up at her.

"I know what you did, Damon." She clears her throat. It's time to be strong. She won't let him manipulate her any longer. Damon's eyes go wide as he stands up, looking around to find that all eyes are on them.

"I did it for you, I told you that I would do anything for you, Lena. You didn't love Matt, and you deserved to be with someone you love, someone who loves you. And I love you, I have always loved you." Stefan was right. Damon is dangerous. He sounds like a crazy person, trying to justify doing what he did.

"You lied to me. You manipulated me into being with you. I thought we were just two people who happened to find each other. But you planned it. You stood there and watched me fall apart, knowing it was because of you." Elena's tone is like ice, she doesn't let her voice waver.

"Elena please let me explain. Please." He begs, stepping towards her but she just steps back. No explanation would change the way she feels about him right now. She should've listened to Stefan. Damon's dangerous. He's bad, right down to the core.

"I'm going back to the hotel, I'll take a taxi. If you respect me at all right now, you'll leave me alone." Elena turns around to walk away, making it out the door before she feels Damon's hand on her shoulder. Her heart breaks at his touch.

"Lena, I'm sorry. Please. I don't expect you to forgive me, but please just let me explain." Elena rips her arm from his grasp.

"No!" She screams. "I'm done with your lies! Stay away from me!" Tears run down her cheeks as she runs towards an approaching taxi. Why can't I just be happy? She thinks. Her life has been a revolving door of pain, over and over. First her parents died, then Matt betrayed her as well as Caroline, and now Damon. The one person she can't live without has betrayed her.

At this moment only is Elena thankful for the fact that the taxi driver doesn't talk to her. She sobs the entire ride back to the hotel, and finally when the taxi pulls up to the sidewalk, she pays the man as fast as she can and runs. She runs past the secretary, who this morning was moved by Damon's romance, the people who didn't gawk or stare rudely, and into the elevator.

Elena cried the entire night under the hotel covers, thankful that Damon had listened and not come to get her. Although she is sure that he won't stay away for much longer. If things had gone as planned, Damon would be lying next to her right now, their limbs tangled with one another as they make love. This thought only makes her cry harder. She was a fool to trust Damon after Stefan had warned her so many times. Now she wishes that she had listened to the preachers at the town church, now she wishes that she hadn't told so many lies to her aunt. It was all for nothing.

Elena gets off the bed as she sees the sun is starting to rise, walking over to the window and closing the curtains to hide her away from the world for just a bit longer. She turns her head and sees the uneaten strawberries, the closed bottle of champagne and the melted ice. All of this was because Damon had wanted to propose to her. After all his lies, the ones he was never going to tell her, he wanted to chain her to him.

She steps towards the end table where the bottle of champagne is placed, as well as the strawberries, and picks up the bottle in her hands. Maybe this will help, she thinks as she opens the bottle, immediately grabbing one out of two of the glasses that were situated right beside the bottle, pouring the liquid in.

An hour later the bottle lies empty on the floor, Elena on the bed, her body sprawled out as she thinks of the life that she has been living. She remembers her parents vividly, the way her mother would sing to her when she would cry, and the way her father had threatened to hurt Matt if he ever hurt her on their first date. Those thoughts both fill her with a profound joy and a hollow and empty feeling that grows inside of her, spreading through her heart inch by inch.

And these are the thoughts that get interrupted when the door to the room opens slowly. In steps Damon, his hair a mess, his eyes red and puffy, and even from where she lies, she can smell the alcohol on him. Looks like they both had the same idea. But in this case, she is the victim and he is the one at fault.

"I told you to stay away." She mutters, rolling over on the bed so he can't see her tear ridden face. He doesn't deserve her tears but she can't stop them from flowing.

"And I told you that I would never leave you." He replies, clearly hearing her words as he sits on the other side of the bed, her back faces him as she looks blankly at the wall. Elena stays quite. What should be said in a situation like this? Has there ever been an occurrence such as this one?

"Lena, baby, I love you more than I can say. And I have loved you for a lot longer than I let on. In fact...I have known you a lot longer than you think." Elena covers her mouth to muffle her quiet sobs.

"I think we can work through this, together. Because I'm not willing to give up on you, on us. I know now that what I did was wrong, and I realize that you must think I'm crazy, insane even. I guess I am. I've never told you this, but when I was a teenager, I went to more therapists that I can count on two hands. I had started acting weird, is what my parents said. I would say...certain things, and I would get angry. Really angry, it was so bad, that I just couldn't control it anymore. I needed help and I got it. But when I came back from the center that I was at, I saw you. You were seventeen and I couldn't help but fall for you. The way you smiled and talked, the way you had this hapiness about you that made everyone around you happy as well. It was as if an angel had come into my life when I needed her most, and she was sent to fix the devil. I had to have you, I couldn't stop thinking about you, so yes, I manipulated Caroline into sleeping with Matt so when I had the chance, I could drive a wedge between you two." Elena is now rolled over, listeing to Damon's soft voice as he looks at her, tears falling down his cheeks.

"Damon." She cries sitting up and wiping away her tears. He's not being fair. Not at all. He doesn't say anything so she continues.

"I love you, I really do. But how can I forgive you for this? How can I move past what you have done?" She slides off the bed.

"Elena, please, just give me one more chance." Begs Damon walking over to her and placing his hand on her wet cheek. Elena moves back at the sudden gesture, walking over to the other end of the room, still in her dress from last night. Suddenly she sees red, and all she can think of is how angry her life has made her. She's tried to be the perfect, sweet, daughter that her parents left behind but she's just not that person anymore.

"You betrayed me! You set me up, you lied! I thought you were the only one to never lie to me!" Screams Elena, standing all the way across the room from Damon. She can feel her heart and soul splitting in half. Her hope that all of this is a nightmare begins to diminish.

"I'm sorry, Lena, I wasn't thinking clearly. All I could think is how much I wanted you, how I'd do anything to get you." Damon's voice is calm as he starts to walk closer to her. But Elena won't listen, instead she steps backwards, knocking an end table over in hopes of putting more room between her and Damon.

"You monster!" She lets the venomous words slip out of her lips. She wants to hurt him as much as he's hurt her. Everything is his fault. Her pain was planned out, everything was a set up.

Damon walks over, still wearing that same, loving expression, he pulls her into his arms, tightly wrapping them around her. Elena pounds on his chest, trying to pull away but he just strokes her hair, whispering I love you, over and over into her ear.

"You bastard!" She sobs, letting the tears flow freely once more. She ends up with her head pressed to his chest as she grips his shirt tightly in her fists. She's crying for the parents she's lost, the friends who have left her, and the life she once had that has now been crushed.

"I can't! I can't! I can't!" She chants in sobs as her knees buckle and she falls to the floor along with Damon who pulls her into his lap.

"Yes you can, you can do it Elena, I believe in you, I believe in us." He whispers and she looks up at him as he wipes the tears from her brown doe eyes.

 **Okay, so I have to ask for all of you to forgive me and my randomness, but my muse is back in full for this fan fic, and I have decided to continue the story. Which is why Elena has seemed to forgive him. I just love this couple and how crazy their relationship is, and I know that I made Damon seem like a physcopath, but he's not exactly a sane saint in the TV show either. So, tell me, was the secret a shock? Or now that you've read it, it's obvious? Thanks for reading as always, review, follow and favorite!**


	16. Chapter 16 Crazy for you

_Impassioned_

 _Chapter 16_

Damon's hand softly caresses Elena's cheekbone as their eyes meet. Despite everything he's done, Elena's heart still skips a beat when he looks at her like that. And now he's told her that he loves her, and she loves him back.

"Elena." Damon breaths as he leans closer and closer to her. Their breaths mingle, their lips are only an inch apart. Elena grabs onto Damon's shoulder and crashes her lips to her. Suddenly all the empty, bad, emotions flow out of her and the passion, the love, that she feels for Damon overwhelms her. Damon turns his head, deepening the kiss. His hands move to her waist as her breasts are pressed roughly against his chest.

"I'm so sorry, Lena. I feel horrible for making you cry, and hurt." He whispers to her as her separates their lips, wiping away the last stray tears that ran down her cheeks, revealing a small smile on her lips. Elena pulls away from Damon, standing up. Her hand reaches down as she smiles at him.

Damon places his hand in hers as he stands up as well. For this moment Elena wants to forget about everything he's done and just be with him. She kicks off her heels. "Close your eyes." Elena's voice is a hush sound as Damon does as she asks.

She opens the closet pulling out the lingerie that she had hidden inside it's doors. For a few moments she disappears into the bathroom, pulling on the outfit. She shuts the door behind her, walking back over to where Damon stands.

"Open your eyes." She demands and he does so, but as soon as his eyes open, they nearly burst out of their sockets. In front of him stands the woman he loves, in an outfit that makes her look like an angel but at the same time, a temptress. Elena stands there in a strapless, lace corset that ends right above her hip bones. The bust is made to look like a silk bra with a small bow in the middle, the rest of it is made of a see-through lace fabric that is tight on her body. She wears a pair of panties made of the same fabric. Her hair is brushed back behind her shoulders and sitting on her neck is a pearl necklace.

"Are you sure?" His voice is breathless as he looks into her brown doe eyes that are nearly as black as the night with lust. Her cheeks are dyed a light pink as she nods her head.

Without another second of hesitation, Damon pulls her close. So close that he can feel the warmth of her skin, and the rise and fall of her breasts. His hands land on her cheeks, slowly and softly his lips graze hers, they soon mold together in a needy, wanting, kiss that has been long overdue. For a few moments they just stand there, Damon explores her mouth in a way he never has before. His movements are deliberate as he teases the inside of her mouth.

His hands move to her hair, curling themselves in the soft, silky, strands as she moans softly. His lips move from hers, to her neck, suckling softly on the smooth skin on her neck, then her shoulder.

"You're so beautiful, so perfect. You're all mine, forever." He whispers to her before releasing the grip he has on her. Elena's legs feel like jelly as his hand rubs up and down her waist right before slowly finding it's way to her thigh. He leads her to the bed, again crashing his lips to hers as they fall backwards. Damon's pelvis grinds into hers as she wraps her legs around his waist.

Elena can feel Damon hardening through her thin panties, she lets out a soft gasp as he applies more pressure. Damon separates his body from hers, sitting up on the bed and removing all of his clothing except for his boxer briefs that hardly do anything to cover the large bulge coming from his crotch.

Damon can see Elena growing impatient as she shifts her hips and bites her bottom lip, moaning softly while doing so. Finally he removes his boxer briefs, slipping them down his ankles, leaving his entire body bare for her viewing pleasure. But right now Elena isn't focused on the way he looks, instead all she can think about is how her makes her feel.

Damon's hands slowly caress her inner thigh before pulling on the hem of her lace panties. The lace tickles her thighs as he drags them down until he can pull them off her ankles. "I'm sorry if this hurts, Lena. I wish it didn't have to." His words are meaningful and filled with love as he lowers his body onto hers.

"It's alright, I know that it will feel good, you have always made me feel good." She whispers into his ear as she grips his shoulders tightly, reading for any pain that may come. She can feel his cock pushing at her entrance and all of a sudden a pain rips through her as she feels a pressure pushing against the walls of her vagina. It feels unfamiliar and her immediate reaction is to pull away but Damon keeps her in place, softly stroking her hair as he says "I'm sorry", over and over in her ear.

After a few moments the pain begins to die down as both her and Damon lie still. She takes a deep breath and nods her head, signaling to Damon that it's okay to move. And as he shifts his hips an intense pleasure rolls through her body. She feels delightfully full as her walls tighten on Damon's cock. His thrusts start off slow as he lets her get used to the feeling, she wraps her legs around his waist once more, needing to feel closer to him. Soft whimpering sounds leave her lips as she feels Damon reach deeper inside of her.

"Can you move faster?" She asks, a deep red staining her cheeks as she does so. Damon lets out a low chuckle, quickening his pace at her question. Elena starts to move her hips as well, the moment begins to feel so perfect, so erotic as she rests her head in the crook of his neck.

"Oh god, Lena." Damon groans as he suddenly moves away, swiftly flipping her over and the plunging back inside of her. This causes Elena to moan loudly at the rough yet pleasurable movement. Damon gets on his knees as one hand grips her shoulder and the other pulls her arm back.

"Damon!" She screams out as his thrusts become rough and fast as he loses the control that he had worked so hard for. Elena can't help but love the way that he gets a little rough with her when it comes to sex, he makes sure that it doesn't hurt her, instead he makes it so that all she can feel is him inside of her.

"I need you! I fucking need you!" He moans, the only sound that can be heard in the room is both of their moans and the slap of the skin as Damon thrusts in and out of her, each one reaching deeper inside of her than before.

"I love you!" Damon doesn't stop at her proclamation, instead he leans forward, releasing her arm, his lips so close to her ear as she lets out a sharp gasp.

"Say it again." He demands, his voice husky.

"I love you, Damon. I need you to." She proclaims. A pressure begins to form inside of her, one that makes her breathing grew swifter, and her moans to come out faster, over and over. Damon's groans sync with hers as she feels his hips move in sync with hers. Sweat begins to cover their bodies.

"Damnit, Lena. I'm going to cum soon." He moans.

"So am I! Let's do it together! I'm on birth control." She admits and all of a sudden she feels Damon moving their bodies once again. Damon is now lying on his back on the mattress and Elena is ontop of him, she can see the pure bliss on his face as his hands grip her waist tightly.

"I love you so much! You have no idea how long I've wanted this to happen." Elena leans forward, pressing her lips to his as she rocks her hips back and forth, the pressure inside of her is almost too much to handle. She can feel her walls tightening as Damon's tongue enters her mouth, tasting and exploring her.

Damon's thrusts grow faster than ever before, each time it feels like he's plunging inside of her, reaching a spot that makes her grow crazy. Suddenly her vision blurs and a scream louder than any other scream leaves her lips, she feels as if she's exploding with love. A loud groan leaves his lips as he thrusts inside of her a couple of more times before she feels a hot fluid filling her up. As they both pant for what feels like hours, Damon removes his hands from her waist, looking up into her brown eyes and seeing that the light he cherishes so dearly has returned to them.

 **They finally did it! I hope it was as steamy as you guys hopes, and trust me there will be many more moments to come! But what trouble will await them back in Mystic Falls? I mean, after all Caroline knows, what will she do with the information? Review and tell me what you think! And as always, thanks for reading, follow and favorite! Wait! Before I forget, I have something to tell all of you guys. I have recently become a beta-reader for a story that I LOVE, it's called Change Your Life and is written by TVDDELENA111. I beg all of you to give it a chance, try it out and hopefully love it as much as I do!**


	17. Chapter 17 Run away

_Impassioned_

 _Chapter 17_

Elena and Damon repeatedly woke up throughout the night. They couldn't get enough of the new feelings inside of them, or how it felt to have their bodies joined together. The moonlight shines through the window as Damon's thumb caresses Elena's cheek bone gingerly.

"So...about the surprise?" Damon whispers, his heart beating in his chest. He looks at Elena and for the first time in his life, he can imagine a family, a wife with children, and there is no one on earth that he would rather have that with.

"I need time to think...I am only eighteen, I have my entire life ahead of me. I don't want to stay in Mystic falls, I have dreams." Elena explains, suddenly feelings overwhelmed by everything.

"Elena, it's alright. I understand. But I just want you to know that no matter what happens, no matter where you go, I'll be by your side. You have dreams? So do I. Except for mine is lying right in front of me." Damon pulls her closer, her body protected by his as his arms cling to her body like it's his reason to live. And in Damon's mind, Elena is the only reason he has to live.

"I love you, Damon." Elena announces and this causes Damon to tighten his grip. "I love you to, Lena."

Four Days Later

All of a sudden their trip is over and it's time to return to Mystic Falls. If it weren't for the fact that Elena needs to finish high school, they wouldn't have come back. There isn't anything here for either of them. Sure, Elena has Jenna and Jeremy, but they don't need her. And the only person Damon has in his life, is Elena.

"I wish we didn't have to come back." Elena mumbles as they pull up to the curb of her house. The evening sun is beginning to set as she turns to look at Damon. So much had happened on the trip. And despite what Damon did, she's decided that the love they share is strong enough for her to get over what he did.

"One day we won't have to. One day I'll make all your dreams come true, we'll travel the word, we'll do whatever it is that you want. I promise." He plants a light kiss on her lips before opening the car door for her to get out, although not before flashing her one of his signature smirks.

"I love you." Elena tells him right before the front door of the house swings open. Damon quickly mouths the words back at her before shutting the car door.

"Elena! I'm so glad you're back, we missed you. Her Aunt runs up, giving her a tight hug before helping her unload her luggage.

"So, what's happened while I've been gone?" Elena asks her aunt as they both sit down on the sofa, a cup of tea in hand.

"Not much. Wait! There's this rumor going around, I really do hope it's just gossip." Elena's eyes widen and her heart feels like it's frozen in time.

"What's the rumor?" She manages to choke out, balling her hand into a fist.

"I'm sure it's just gossip, but you know our neighbor and how he's your psych teacher? Well, apparently a student saw him with one of his students after class one day and let's just say that what they were doing was not appropriate." Elena's aunt laughs softly.

"Do they know who the student was? Who saw them together?" Elena's voice turns soft as tears well in her eyes. This isn't how things are supposed to turn out. She's supposed to graduate in four months, leave with Damon to wherever the two of them decide to go, and live happily ever after.

"They don't have a name for either of the students, but the description of the girl he was with is that she is one of the most beautiful girls at school, with long brown hair, olive toned skin and an amazing body.

Suddenly her aunt's eyes widen and their gaze meets. Her amused smile turns to a small frown. "Elena...you wouldn't happen to know anyone fitting that description...would you?" Elena can't do this anymore. She loves her aunt, and it's not like she's fifteen, she's eighteen about to graduate high school.

"It's me." Once the words come out of Elena's mouth, her aunt jumps from the couch, her mouth agape as she works out what Elena is telling her in her head.

"You mean...that you and him are...oh god Lena! What have you done!?" Her aunt's scream throws her off. Elena figured this would happen if she were to tell Jenna what she's been doing with her free time. But that's just it, Damon isn't just a pastime, he's the one that she wants to be with forever. Ring or no ring, she'll never leave Damon's side.

"Jenna...I know you don't understand and I'm not even sure if I can make you understand why I've done what I've done. But I only need you to understand that I'm happy, truly happy. I haven't felt this way in a long time, and it's all because of him." Elena looks pleadingly into Jenna's eyes, and she can tell that her Aunt doesn't approve, and she doesn't expect her to.

"Get out. I won't say anything Elena, because your my niece and you mean to world to me. But your lies are just too much, I can't have you here right now. And Elena, I pray to god that you have some common sense left in you and when you walk out that door, you won't be going next door." And with that said, Jenna walks away, swiftly, yet calmly, walking up the stairs and into her bedroom.

Elena does the same, although she goes into her bedroom grabbing her spare suitcase and filling it with as much stuff as she can, already having most of her clothes and essentials packed. She packs the pictures of her parents, her brother and Jenna. She doesn't know what lies ahead, but she is sure that with Damon by her side, she can get through it. Her Aunt may never forgive her or understand why she did what she did, her brother might end up thinking that she is just some slut who wanted to have a good time and hate her for it, but at least she'll have Damon, only Damon.

Elena grabs all of her suitcases, lugging them across her lawn and without even knocking, walking into Damon's home. She places them neatly by the entrance. "Damon." She calls out as she walks into the living room.

"Elena, what's happened?" Suddenly Damon is barreling down the stairs and pulling her into her arms. He must have seen her packing while she was in her room.

"There's this rumor going around about us, a student saw us that day I stayed after school in your classroom, they know what I look like. And then Jenna realized it was me and so I just admitted it because I was sick of all the lies. She says that she'll keep it a secret but I am not welcome to stay there any more." Elena hurriedly explains everything, not even realizing that tears are slipping down her cheeks.

"We need to leave." Elena nods, already knowing this. The moment her aunt said those words, she had begun thinking over everything in her head, where they'd go, when they'd leave and if she would be happy there.

Damon quickly loads all of their luggage into the trunk of his car, Elena stands outside as he does so. Elena wishes that they didn't have to go, but she couldn't keep lying to her aunt like that, plus it's better that her aunt finds out from her and not someone else. Once everything is yet again loaded into the car, they both get in. Both of them have no idea what lays ahead of them, but as long as they have each other, everything will be alright.


	18. Chapter 18 A life with me

_Impassioned_

 _Chapter 18_

Elena rests her head on Damon's shoulder as they drive down the road. The evening sun is beginning to set as they do so. Never in a million years would Elena picture herself doing something like this a month ago. But Damon came crashing into her life and changed everything.

"I'm sorry about your aunt. I guess it really wasn't a good idea to do something like that after class. I fucked up." Damon tells her. He feels as if the whole thing is his fault. He set out to protect her, but now she's about to leave her entire life behind, her friends, her family, school, all because he wanted to bend her over his desk.

"Don't think like that, Damon. I love you. You're all that matters to me." Elena says it with all the sincerity in her heart. Damon is her life. It's not an option for her to leave him.

"Than marry me." Damon pulls the car over on the highway, pulling out the red velvet box as he does so.

"Damon." Elena hasn't felt loved like this in so long, not since her parents died.

"Elena, I love you. I know that I've made mistakes, mistakes that hurt you and here I am doing it again. I'm taking you away from your life. But how would making a new life with me sound?" She can see the pleading look in his eyes. She is eighteen and no longer needs permission, because of the fact that their running away she doesn't have highschool holding her back, what does she have left to lose?

"That sounds perfect." Damon opens the small box, taking out the diamond lined ring and slowly slipping it on Elena's ring finger. They may not be able to share this moment on social media, or have a huge party with their family, but they have each other.

All of a sudden Damon pulls Elena onto his lap, crashing his lips to hers. His hands immediately slip under her shirt, pulling it off her body. "Wait. Not here. Someone could see." Damon pouts like a child as Elena returns to her seat.

"How about a motel? It is getting dark anyway." Damon suggests, wiggling his eyebrows and giving her one of his signature smirks. Elena sighs playfully. In truth, a motel, alone, with Damon sounds perfect to her right now. After all, they do have something to celebrate.


	19. Chapter 19 Fallen angel

_Impassioned_

 _Chapter 19_

Damon backs the car into a parking space near the front of the Motel. As Elena and Damon step out of the car, the moonlight shines on them and a light breeze flows around them. Damon isn't sure where he plans on taking her, it's something they will have to talk about. Although right now, that is far from his first order of business.

Elena steps into the foyer of the motel, pulling cash out of her bag. Even though her aunt told her that she wouldn't say anything, she is sure that everyone suspects. Especially since Elena and Damon both left town at the same time, it's poor planning on their part. Just in case someone reports this to the police, she's being careful not to leave a money trail. It would appear that all the movies she has watched have come in handy.

"How much is to rent a room out for the week?" Damon walks up beside her once she reaches the counter. A seemingly old woman sits behind the desk. Her gray hair is pulled into a tight bun, her brown eyes have no life in them, and she wears a frown on her wrinkled face.

"Five hundred." The lifeless woman replies, coughing as she finishes the sentence. Elena's eyes widen at the amount. All she has in her bag is somewhere around one hundred dollars. Damon nods, pulling out his wallet. Elena turns to stop him from using his bank card, but he surprises her by pulling out five, crisp, one hundred dollar bills. He hands the bills to the woman, who then stands up. She hands Damon two key cards to room number nine.

Once they start to walk down the hallway, their luggage in tow, Elena turns to him, a curious look on her face. "How do you have that kind of cash on you?" She asks him.

"I payed the receptionist in cash. Not the one here, the one in Atlanta. I didn't want anyone to be able to say for certain that we were there together. I had some left over cash." He explains as they walk into their room.

Instead of giving her time to reply, he pulls her into his arms, his hands move to her cheeks as he cups them in his hands. He presses his lips to her's. Damon slides his lip along her bottom one, begging for an entrance that Elena immediately grants him.

Damon once again pulls of her navy blue t-shirt, throwing it across the room. All thoughts vacate Elena's mind when his fingers graze her bare skin. He gropes and thumbs her breasts through her lace bra. Damon can never get enough of her beauty, it envelops him, consuming him whole. His hands slide down her waist until they reach her denim skirt, slowly he tugs down the small zipper. The skirt falls, pooling around her ankles.

Elena bites her lips as she sinks to the ground, getting on her knees. Damon stands and watches in wonder as her hand caresses his, already hard, cock. She can feel it bulging through his jeans. Swiftly she slips the button through the small hole, then unzipping his jeans. Damon pushes them down until they fall around his feet.

Elena looks up at him as she wraps her hand around the shaft of his penis, slowly stroking it. He lets out a soft moan, closing his eyes in satisfaction as she takes his cock into her warm, wet, mouth. Her tongue swirls around the head of his cock before she begins to take more of him into her mouth. It's an odd yet erotic movement. She feels the familiar need begin to form inside of her. She didn't expect something like this to get this sort of reaction out of her.

Damon begins letting out groans and moans and gasp as she bobs her head. Despite the fact that this is her first time giving Damon a blow job. Suddenly Damon stops her, pulling back and helping her to stand up.

"If you had continued, I would have cum." Damon explains, grabbing her hand and leading her over to the queen sized bed that the motel has provided for them. Damon reaches around her back, unhooking her bra and letting it fall to the carpeted floor. This time, Damon gets on his knees. Elena gives him a curious look. Slowly Damon slips off Elena's panties. Once they reach her ankles, she steps out of them, letting Damon throw them where her skirt and t-shirt had fallen.

Damon comes face to face with her pussy. The way he stares in awe of it makes Elena's cheeks turn a crimson red. "Lift your leg over my shoulder." Demands Damon. Elena does as he says, still unsure of what this will lead to.

"Good, now close your eyes. I want you to focus on nothing but what I'm about to do. I want you to feel nothing but the pleasure." He tells her, and again, following his orders, she closes her eyes. Her heart beats faster as she waits for Damon to begin.

She lets out a sharp gasp as suddenly a wet, warm, object slides along her clit. It goes from her slit to her clit and then back down again. Over and over in a steady rhythm. Elena lets out a moan as her hands finds it's way to Damon's shoulder, she grips his, still, body tightly as an intense pleasure begins to rock through her body. Suddenly she comes to the realization that this is Damon's tongue. The thought causes the pleasure to increase, she can't help but rock her hips back and forth.

"Damon!" She gasps, gripping his shoulder even tighter. She is sure that when this is all over, there will be a bruise there, but it doesn't seem to bother Damon at all.

"You taste so good." The vulgar comment causes Elena's blush to deepen. Both of his hands reach around her body, snaking around her waist and pulling her closer. Elena's eyes stay shut as his tongue prods her slit, until suddenly it moves inside of her. Her thighs tremble at the feeling of his tongue inside of her.

The entire moment is like heaven, she feels as if she is on cloud nine. Her heart swells at the thought of her and Damon getting married. She doesn't care what people think, she loves him and she deserves to be happy. Elena lets out a soft gasp as Damon's tongue exits her slit. Immediately he stands up and pulls her into his arms. He crashes his lips to hers, entangling their tongues in one of the most erotic kisses Elena has ever experienced.

As he pulls away, Elena swiftly unbuttoned his white office shirt, sliding it off his well constructed arms. It should be a sin for him to be so beautiful. He's like a fallen angel. Heavenly yet sinful. He pushes her back on the bed, crawling on top of her. He cups her cheeks in his hands, yet again pressing his soft, warm, lips to her own. She can taste herself on them.

He pulls her closer as she wraps her legs around his waist. Elena can feel the tip of his penis prodding her slit, it doesn't take long before he slips oh so easily inside of her. Both of them let out soft moans at the feeling of being surrounded by only each other. Damon slides in and out of her warmth. Sweat begins to form on their skin that slides together with each thrust. Damon plants kisses on her neck, her shoulder, her jaw bone. He's everywhere. She can only feel him.

Elena entangles her hands in his hair, loving how soft and natural it feels. Her mouth forms an oh shape as he slides deeper inside of her. "More." She pleads as he quickens his pace. The sound of the slap of the skin grows more frequent.

Elena's inner walls clench around him, she can feel her lower muscles clench and the pleasure grow stronger each time Damon hits that spot inside of her that makes her see stars. His groans grow more constant, louder, faster.

"God damnit, I love you. All of you." He moans as he grows closer and closer to his release. He moves her so that he can look straight into her brown doe eyes. Her eyes, her lips, her hair, her skin, her body, it's his home. Everything that makes up Elena is the reason he lives.

All of a sudden she can feel herself explode, her vision grows blurry as she shuts her eyes tightly. Her body trembles as Damon's pace grows faster and faster. She feels so sensitive, like if he simply touched her arm she would explode again. Elena feels Damon's cum fill her up. He too is trembling as he looks in her eyes, caressing her jaw bone softly.

"So perfect." He whispers in her ear as they both pant softly from the intensity of their love making.

Damon rolls off of her, landing on the other side of the bed. Sweat glistens his body as Elena rolls onto her side so she can look at him. "I love you, Damon." Damon smiles softly at her words.

"I love you to, Lena." Elena grins at him, pushing strands of his, midnight black, hair out of his stormy blue eyes.

Half an hour later Elena steps out of the shower, pulling on a plain dark blue tank top and a pair of pyjama shorts. She ties her hair into a messy bun. "Cute pjs." Damon compliments, smirking at her as she steps into the hotel room.

"I thought you'd say that." Elena playfully rolls her eyes at him. She walks over to where their luggage sits near the door. Her eyes dart to his, and then suddenly she remembers the burner phone that she had found in the bottom of his bag.

"Damon...can I ask you something?" She turns around, oddly feeling a little nervous. Damon trusts her. He'll surely tell her.

"Uh oh, you're using your serious voice." He teases but she just rolls her eyes.

"Damon, I'm being serious." His smirk leaves his lips. He nods, giving her the go ahead to ask the question.

"When I was unpacking last week, I found a phone in the bottom of your bag. A...burner phone, what's it for?" Elena walks towards him. He visibly looks relieved. He obviously thought she was going to ask something worse.

"Can you keep a secret?" He gives her his playful smirk which lessens her worry. It's not that bad if he's joking about it.

"You know I can." She replies and he nods at her.

"Well, you know how I mentioned that I have been to therapists?" Elena nods in response, letting him continue.

"Well the last one I had made me promise to call her if I ever had an "episode"." Damon tells her and she cocks her head.

"An episode?" She looks up at him curiously.

"I can get...angry. The kind of angry where I can't control it. I become reckless, I don't care what I do, no one can calm me down. It's terrible. But i haven't had one in a long time. I'm not worried about it anymore." Elena pulls him into a tight, comforting hug. It surprises Damon at first. But then he rests his head in the crook of neck. No one has been able to comfort him in a long time, not since his mother died.

"Thank you." The words fall out of his mouth before he can stop them.

"Your welcome." Elena snuggles deeper into his arms. His touch is warm, and it feels like home.


	20. Chapter 20 Ryan

_Impassioned_

 _Chapter 20_

 _Two Days Later_

Lately something has been pressing on Elena's mind. Stefan's words to her. The fact that there could have been another like her. Maybe not the same sort of scenario, but the fact that he could have had a relationship with another one of his students. But how could Stefan have known? Unless it was serious.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Damon sits down on the bed beside her, shrugging on his leather jacket.

"I was just thinking about where we're going to go." Elena internally cringes. She shouldn't have lied to him, but she also doesn't want to get Stefan in trouble with Damon when it could just be nothing. But why would Stefan mention it, if it's nothing?

"I have an idea, but I don't want to say anything until I'm sure that it can happen." Elena notices for the first time that Damon appears to be getting ready to go out, he's slipping on his shoes.

"Where are you going?" Elena asks him as he stands up.

"I have to go back to Mystic Falls. Stefan Is still there and I need to talk with him about a few things." Damon explains and Elena nods in agreement.

"Should I come with you?" Damon shakes his head. "If anyone is looking for us and we just happen to come into town with each other, they would know for certain. But if I just come into town alone, no one can truly know that we're together." Elena sighs. What Damon says makes sense, but she's worried. What if the police are looking for him and they arrest him as soon as they see him. He plants a kiss on her lips that, for a few moments, chases away all her worries.

"I'll call you if something goes wrong." He promises, separating their lips and kissing her lightly on her forehead. Elena gives him a reassuring smile before he walks out the door. Elena lies back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. She trusts Damon with her life. But she can't seem to get Stefan's words out of her head. First he tells her to stay away from Damon, that he's dangerous. And then when he finds out that she didn't listen, he tells her that she's not the first one, and would be a fool to think so.

She gets that Damon doesn't trust easily, and that he has a few skeletons in his closet, but could he truly be so bad? Maybe she just needs to expect that she's the only one that can see Damon as he truly is, a good man that's made some bad choices for the right reasons. He means well.

Slowly Elena drifts off to sleep, rolling over onto her side and laying her head down onto the pillow. Her dreams are clouded by Stefan. His words. His cruel, cruel, words.

She awakes with a gasp as a knock sounds at the door. Damon wouldn't need to knock, he has the key. So who could it be? Elena's eyes travel to the electronic clock that sits in the middle of the end table. It's only noon, she slept for a little less than an hour. She sits up on the bed, her heart pounding. What if it's the police? What if they're here to take her back to Mystic Falls? What if they have Damon?

Slowly she stands up, walking across the room until she reaches the door. Another knock sounds. It's not a very distinct knock, definitely not Damon, not Jenna or Jeremy. But it doesn't sound like the police either. She takes a deep breath, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear and placing her hand on the door knob. She opens it quickly, deciding to get this over with. There would be no use to hide in here. But who stands on the other side of the door is someone she would least expect. Ryan.

"Elena? Are you alright?" He breaths, concern in his tone and a worried look in his eyes. Elena cocks her head, looking at him curiously. Why wouldn't she be?

"Ryan? What are you doing here? How did you find me?" She asks him as he steps inside her motel room, not looking away from her.

"I knew it was you. I knew that you had to be here when I saw that creeps car out front. When I heard what happened, I came looking for you. I've been looking everywhere." His use of the word "creep" causes her to realize that he must be talking about Damon.

"What do you mean?" She gulps, choking out the words. She's missing something here. What does everyone think happened? And if Ryan was able to find her, how many other people will be able to as well?

"I know he must have forced you, there's no way that you would do something so...sinful. I watched him leave. C'mon, let's go." He grabs her arm, trying to pull her out the door.

"Ryan, what do you think is going on?" He looks at her curiously.

"I saw you and Mr. Salvatore that day after school. I spread the rumor to a few people, hoping that he would get fired or arrested. I never thought that he'd force you to leave town with him." He looks at her apologetically. Elena doesn't blame him, he had good intentions. He was trying to save her, thinking that she was being forced to do things that she didn't want to do.

But now what is she supposed to say? If she tells Ryan that she wasn't forced he'll drive back to Mystic Falls and get Damon arrested, but if she tells him that she was, the same thing will happen. No matter what she says, Damon's in trouble.

"Ryan...you don't understand. Damon hasn't forced me to do anything." Ryan lets go of her arm, momentarily feeling speechless. But to Elena's surprise he doesn't begin yelling or screaming, he doesn't even look at her with disgust.

"That's what everyone else is saying as well. I has just hoped that...that it wasn't true." He looks up at her with his kind, deep blue eyes. He believed all that because that's what he wanted to believe.

"I'm sorry that you wasted your time looking for me when I didn't want to be found." He appears to be thinking hard about something and then suddenly his eyes widen as if he's had an idea.

"But what if it hasn't been a waste of time? Come back with me. I know that you think you're in love with him, and maybe you really are. But is he really worth all this? Never being able to see your family again, never finishing high school, never being able to go back to Mystic Falls, your home? I could help you. If I stood by you, people not react that badly. I could help you rebuild your life, Elena." Now it's Elena's turn to be speechless. Is Damon worth her entire life? Is she worth his? If it's as bad as Ryan is making it out to be, Damon will never be able to be a teacher again with the rumor of him sleeping with one of his students following him for the rest of his life.

"Think about it. I promise that if you come back, at any time, I'll help you, I'll stand by you, and I'll be your friend." For a second it looks like he's about to hug her but instead he turns around, walking out the door. Elena's breathing grows to soft pants as she shuts the door quickly, slumping against the door. She never really considered all that. Her parents worked so hard to be seen as these good, honest, people. She's a part of the founding family, and she has duty to continue the legacy. But she is in love with Damon, and there's no way he would ever leave her.

"Elena?" Damon calls out for her as he enters the motel room. He finds that she's lying on her side on the bed. He smiles softly as he walks up to her, only to find that tears are streaming down her face.

"What's wrong?" Elena doesn't have to courage to look him in the eye. If he knew what ideas were swarming through her head, he would feel betrayed. He would hate her.

"I need to ask you something." Throughout all the tears, and the doubt, she has decided that the only way to know if this is worth it, is to ask him about the one thing that has been eating away at her all day.

"Okay." He says sounding unsure of himself as she sits up, still not looking him in the eye.

"Am I the first student you've had a relationship with?" Her question catches him off guard. All of a sudden he's standing up, his face looks like it's frozen as he stares at her.

"Who's been putting these ideas in your head?" He chokes out, sounding angry. He deflected the question. He doesn't want to answer.

"It doesn't matter. Just answer the question." She demands, standing up as well.

"You answer mine first." He tells her, walking towards her. His blue eyes look emotionless. It scares her. But what reason does she have to be scared of Damon? All she needs to do is calm down.

"Stefan." Elena admits, her words are quitie, but Damon hears them.

"Oh of course, saint Stefan just has to go and ruin everything all over again." Damon says bitterly, rolling his eyes.

"Damon. Stop it. Just tell me the truth, am I the first?" She tells him in a clipped tone, growing irritated.

"What does it matter, Elena?! I love you and that's all there is to it!" He yells, it sends a shiver down her spine, and not the good kind. But Elena isn't willing to back down. If he's not willing to be honest with her, how is she supposed to be willing to give up everything for him?

"It does matter, Damon! I'm about to give up everything for you, the least you could do is be honest with me!" She yells back, stepping forward. But Damon doesn't appear to be giving in in the slightest.

"You're about to give up everything?! Because of you I don't have a job, any sort of life i could be living in that small town, that was meant to be a start over for me, is gone because of you! It's all your fucking fault!" His words slice through her like a knife, ripping her apart inside.

"You're the one who came after me!" Damon rolls his eyes at her comment.

"And you gave in!" Damon points out. The fact that he's not telling her, tells her everything she needs to know. She isn't the first one. Maybe their situation isn't even unique. Elena crosses her arms, hugging her body, she turns around to look out the window close to her. She uses the sleeves of her sweater to wipe away the tears that stained her cheeks. The last thing she hears from Damon is the slam of the motel door.

Sobs begin to leave her lips, her heart aches as she squeezes her eyes shut. Now all she wants is her mom, her dad, she wants them to be there for her. To hug her and tell her that everything is going be okay. Her dad would say something like "All boys suck, you should just live with us forever." and her mom would tell her "Lena, relationships are hard, and sometimes they suck, but if you stick with them and work through the hard parts, you'll come back stronger than ever before.". She wants her easy life back, the one where she had Matt and Bonnie and Caroline, and her parents.

Slowly her fingers turn the engagment ring around her finger until it slips right off. Damon knows all of her secrets, all of her pain. She's been honest with him from the start. But now he's not willing to do the same. He doesn't trust her. And trust is the most vital part of a relationship.

With tears in her eyes, she grabs a piece of paper and a pen, writing what could possibly be the words to change his mind, or the last words that he will ever hear from her. The choice is his.

 _Damon, I love. From the start I have been honest with you, I put my trust in you when you gave me no reason to. I thought that you had done the same. I have told you before that no matter what it is, no matter what you have done or what you will do, I will stand by you. So that is why it hurts me so badly when you won't tell me what it is that you're keeping from me. I'm going back to Mystic Falls. This has shown me just how big of mistake we were so close to making. I need to finish high school, to honor my parents, and to make things right with my family. I hope you will understand._

She places the thin piece of paper on the end table, along with the engagement ring. Her hand shake as she pulls her cellphone out of her pocket, quickly she dials Ryan's number. It only rings once before he picks up.

"Elena?" He breathes, the same amount of concern in his voice that was there earlier today.

"I want to come home." Elena manages to choke out the words. Anger begins to replace her grief. She made another mistake. One that's gotten her hurt all over again. And Damon isn't even here to apologize for it! He's probably off drowning himself in bourbon...

"I knew you would. Would it be awkward to say that I'm waiting outside the motel in my car?" Elena can just picture him, his nervous smile, his shaky words. He has no reason to be nice to her. And he's risking everything helping her.

"Yes, but I'm glad that you are." Seconds later there's a knock at the door. Elena lets out a relieved sigh. She walks over, letting Ryan into the motel room. He helps her load her luggage into his car. She watches as he walks over to the night stand, looking at the engagment ring.

"You were going to marry him." He says it as more of a statement than a question but Elena nods her head anyway.

"Let's go." Elena no longer wishes to dwell on it. If Damon wants to tell her what he's hiding, than he can come to Mystic Falls and do so. She at least deserves that.

 **What do you think could be so terrible? We all know that Damon loves to keep secrets. Do you think Elena is right to be mad or is it just doubt that she's making a mistake? Do you think that she's right to leave and make Damon make a decison or is she overreacting? Tell me in your review! Favorite and Follow!**


	21. Chapter 21 Goodbye

_Impassioned_

 _Chapter 21_

The wind blows furiously around Damon as he shuts the door of his car. Standing up and stretching in the motel parking lot, he lets out a loud groan. His head is pounding, and he feels disoriented from all the alcohol he's consumed, mainly the bourbon. He stumbles slightly as he walks across the parking lot until he reaches the door that leads to his motel room.

The memories of his fight with Elena flash before his eyes. His heart drops. He had tried so hard to control the fear inside of him, but he only ended up getting angry and saying things he didn't mean. Things that ended up hurting her. And instead of staying there and comforting her, he went off and got wasted. God, he doesn't deserve her.

It takes him three tries to swipe the card and unlock the door. It creaks open and he hopes that he hasn't woken her up. Damon steps into the room, slipping off his shoes. With a sigh he sits down onto the soft leather chair that is placed near the nightstand. It's best that he gets this over with. For once he plans on swallowing his pride.

"Lena?" He calls out as he turns the lamp switch. The room is illuminated in a soft yellow light. His mouth falls agape as he looks around and sees that she is nowhere in sight.

"Elena?" He calls out, louder this time, standing up. His tone is worried and breathy as his mind starts to get the better of him. She left you! You always knew that she would! A nice girl like her would never truly love a MONSTER like you! He shakes his head, trying to shake away the thoughts that repeat themselves over and over like a broken record player.

"No!" He yells, taking deep breaths like his therapist suggests. He hasn't had an episode in at least a year. His head turns and there he sees, on top of the night table, the engagement ring lying on top of a piece of paper with Elena's writing on it. No, no, no! He chants over and over in his mind as he reaches for the two objects, his hands shaking.

His eyes quickly scan the note left on the piece of paper. Anger slowly seeps its way into his veins, running through his body and taking control of him. She's left him, and it's all his fault. Elena was right, she deserves to know about the others, about his past. He was just afraid that she would leave after hearing the truth.

Damon has slept with more than one of his students, nothing has ever been serious. It's just been them hooking up with him for an easy A. And he let them. But there was one girl, who wanted more than that. Her name was Katherine. She looked a lot like Elena, brown hair, brown eyes, but not nearly as beautiful. Even still, he took advantage of her. That may not be the right word though, she was the one who seduced him one day after school.

When Damon told her it was a one time thing, after they had slept together, she went crazy, screaming and yelling and threatening him. She had told him that if he didn't make this more than a hookup, she'd tell everyone that he forced himself on her. So, to save his own ass, he started what she claimed to be a "relationship" with her. But what he didn't know is that Stefan was in love with Katherine. Katherine wanted nothing to do with him. One time he walked in on Damon and her having sex. From that moment on he has hated Damon.

One day Katherine ended up telling him that she was bored of him and wanted to end things. A month later, Damon packed up his life in Italy and moved to Mystic Falls. And then he saw Elena and he was consumed by her beauty, both inside and out. She had one of the purest, most gentle, souls he had ever seen.

He can't lose her. Damon will do anything it takes to get her back, no matter how long it takes. But she is right. She needs to finish highschool, and honor her parents, and have friends. He was selfish to take her away from all that. So for now, this is goodbye...

 _The End_


	22. Goodbye, my followers

**Yes, that was the last chapter for Impassioned. I hope all of you guys were happy with Damon's decision. I thought it was right for him, and for his character (Even in the TV show), to not be selfish with Elena, and to put her happiness above his own. Now, that in no way means that this will be the last time they meet. I will most likely do a sequel, how ever I plan on doing the sequel for A Life Changing Love, first, as well as finishing Temptation and A Dangerous Path. I thank all of you for following my story, favoriting it, and leaving such wonderful reviews! Happy fan fiction reading! :)**


	23. Chapter 23 A preview of what is to come

_Impassioned_

 _(Preview of Sequel to Impassioned)_

 _"Damon, we really shouldn't do this in here." Elena giggles as grabs her hand, pushing open the door to the school's swimming pool._

 _"Hey, if they wanted to keep this from happening, than they really shouldn't have given me the keys to the school." Damon says, an all knowing smirk on his face._

 _"I highly doubt the principal thought this is what you would do with the keys, they were meant for you to catch up on your work, not so you can call me up so we can mess around in the pool." Elena rolls her eyes, but Damon can tell she's just as excited as he is._

 _"But the idea of it turns you on, doesn't it?" He asks her, backing her up against the door as he shuts it, making sure to lock it so no one can get in._

 _"Maybe. Or maybe the idea of doing anything with you, anywhere, turns me on and it has nothing to do with the pool." Elena bites her lip softly as his hands travel down her waist, to her hips, caressing her thighs. It makes all of her body tremble from head to toe._

 _"Don't lie to me, Lena, I felt the way your body just trembled. You want to do it, don't you?" He tips her chin up with two of his fingers, staring directly into her brown doe eyes._

 _"I do, I want to see your naked body, I want to feel you inside of me as your press me against the pool wall. Is that what you wanted to hear?" Damon loves the way her cheeks are flaming red but she said every word with confidence._

 _He doesn't respond. Instead her pushes her up against the door, pressing his lips to hers. Elena wraps her legs around his waist as he kisses her roughly. She can feel his erection through his jeans, just like he can feel how wet she is._

 _His lips move from hers to her neck, he kisses her from her shoulder, up her neck, to behind her ear. "What do you want me to do baby?" He asks, his voice husky as he whispers in her ear._

 _"I want you to fuck me." She responds, but suddenly he puts her down. His expression that was moments ago full of lust and need, turns to anger, a hurt, hard, look on his face._

 _"But you left." His voice is like ice, it sends a shiver up her spine, and not the good kind._

 _"What are you talking about?" Elena is confused by all this, however the answer is in the back of her brain, just out of reach._

 _"You left me, you didn't trust me. You hurt me, Elena Gilbert, all because you wanted that life of yours back. The one that broke you in the first place. Thanks to that idiot Ryan, you actually believed that you could be happy without me. But you never will be. I know it, you know it, hell I bet even Ryan knows it." A wicked, evil, grin curls up his lips._

Elena awakens with a sharp gasp. Remembering every vivid, painful, detail from her dream/nightmare, a tear slips down her cheek.

"Lena, baby, what's wrong?" She looks over to find Ryan groggily looking back up at her with his deep blue eyes.

"I don't know." She breaths, wiping away the tear.

 **So what do you guys think? I know it's been awhile, but I've been wanting to start the next part for awhile now, even though I'm working on my story Force Of Nature, which if you haven't already, I would be super grateful if you checked that out, it's just as smutty as this one was. I hope you guys enjoyed, please review and tell me what you think!**


	24. Chapter 24 Peoples opinions matter

_Impassioned_

 _Chapter 24_

Elena's lips connect with Ryan's in a slow, sweet, kiss. She rolls ontop of him, her hand moving from his head, down his shoulder and back up again. Ryan's hand stays flat on her back, not daring to move downwards. Without even thinking Elena presses her hips into his, grinding softly against his jeans.

"Elena..." Ryan warns, moving his lips away from hers for only a second.

"Just a little bit more." She demands before pressing her lips against hers. Elena's body begins to warm and she can feel the desire pulling her in deeper and deeper. Unconsiously, her hand begins to move down his arm, connecting with his thigh and sliding inwards towards his crotch.

Immideatly Ryan moves away. "Okay, I think that's enough." He tells her, his breathing ragged. His heart beats uncontrollably fast at the thought of Elena touching him in that manner.

"Why do you insist on waiting?" Elena groans as she rolls onto her back, fixing her clothing and her mussed up hair.

"Elena, when I came to you that day in the hotel, I promised you that I would help you with all of the...aftershocks, of what went on with you and . I know that you notice the way they look at you, and I know you've heard what they say about you. I _hate_ seeing you so sad, you try to say that it doesn't bother you, but I know it does. If the rumor gets around town that we're waiting to have sex, those other rumors will be replaced with you giving up your old ways, and being a good girl." He explains for the fifth time. The thought crosses her mind that maybe Ryan just doesn't want her like that. Maybe he just wants to be her friend.

"That doesn't mean I don't want to touch you, or for you to touch me. I love you, Elena, with all that I have in me. It took _a lot_ for me to stop you this time." He rolls onto his side, his hand grazing her cheek.

Elena looks up at him with her brown doe eyes, she enjoys his touch, it calms her. The way he touches her doesn't feel sexual, it feels romantic. She closes her eyes and enjoys his soft touch.

"I'm sorry, I thought things would have calmed down by now. It's been six months and I still hear people talking about it." Ryan tells her. She opens her eyes to see a worried look on his face.

"We'll get through this. You're taking a huge risk for me, getting involved with the towns harlet." Ryan nods, kissing her on her cheek before sitting up and taking a look at his phone to check the time.

Elena remembers a day from two months ago. _Prom._ Ryan had somehow convinced her to go as his date. It was supposed to be a night where she could be welcomed back into her group, forget about everything that had happened and be the girl she was meant to be. Instead, as soon as she walked in people started whispering, and taking photos. One person even yelled out names such as "whore" and "slut".

Elena pushed Ryan away from her and ran all the way back to her house and up to her room. She packed her bags and was about to run off to god knows where, but Ryan stopped her. He calmed her down, told her "You'll get through this", and spent, what was supposed to be his prom, eating take out and watching movies with her.

"You're not a harlet Elena, you just made a few bad choices. Speaking of bad choices, I have to go help Matt build baby furniture." Elena had learned when she got back, that Carolines mom had kicked her out when she found out that she was going to give the baby up. So Matt took her in and they decided to keep the baby.

Ryan kisses her goodbye. As he leaves Elena lets herself think about what happened between her and Damon. Was it a bad choice? Probably. Does she regret it? Maybe...maybe not. If Damon had been honest with her, she would be with him right now, they would have eloped, and would be living in the city somewhere.

Elena still feels the desire to be touched, to touch someone. She gets Ryan's logic, but would anyone really know if they slept together? Elena realizes that Ryan is still a virgin, he has no clue how to touch her, Elena would have to teach him.

She grabs her hair brush and runs it threw her hair. It's moments like this that make her miss the version of her that didn't care what other people thought, the version that Damon brought out.

Her mind goes back to the dream she had last night. This time it was a pool. Last time it was the class room. She can't seem to escape the dreams, they always center around Damon, and they _always_ end the same way. The dreams haunt her.

###

That same night Elena meets up with Ryan at the Mystic grill for dinner with her Aunt and brother.

"So sweet heart, have you decided what you want to do yet?" Jenna asks as she sips her wine. Jenna doesn't see Elena often, at first she still wasn't ready to forgive Elena, she even told her once that she's lucky she's talking to her.

"A writer." Elena tells her, wearing a proud smile. Her mother had always wanted her to be a writer. Elena doesn't miss the judgmental look her Aunt gives her, even though she nods.

"Or maybe I could be a teacher. I heard they need a phsyc teacher down at the highschool." Elena lets the words slip out of her mouth without a second thought. Her aunt's eyes widen and she scoffs at Elena's attitude.

"Elena..." Ryan warns, giving her a stern look. If Elena's family won't accept her, it's highly unlikely the town will.

"I think both of those jobs sound cool." Jeremy blurts out, smiling at his sister. Elena had been wrong to worry that Jeremy would hate her. In fact, when she came home, Jeremy was dissapointed. He had been glad to hear that for once Elena was doing what she wanted, even if that happened to be galavanting around with her teacher.

"How about a journalist? I hear they have an opening at the Mystic Falls gazette, and you always got great marks in English." Ryan tries to direct the conversation to a friendlier route. Elena gives in, she doesn't want to anger Ryan, and the job he speaks of doesn't sound half bad.

"I think that sounds wonderful." Her aunt pipes up, smiling at the prospect of her neice being a famous journalist. Elena takes a sip of her water, and gives her aunt a smile.

As Elena turns her head, a man catches her eye. A man who's leather jacket covered back is turned to her, and all she can see is his raven black hair as he opens the door, Elena sees that his skin is pale. There is something familiar about the way the man moves, the way he stops for only a few seconds at the door before leaving.

"Uh...I have to use the rest room, excuse me." She tells them before standing up and making her way to the door. Turning back to the table she sees that the group is immeresed in their own conversations. She opens the door, and her heart immideatly starts to beat wildly in her chest, a feeling she hasn't felt in six months.

As she exits the restaurant, she turns to find the one and only Damon Salvatore leaning on the wall, staring right at her with his signature cocky grin. This is the moment where a good girl would turn back around and not say a word to him, but when it comes to Damon, she always feels that being good isn't an option.

"Elena gilbert, found you at last." Damon says in a way where Elena can't tell what he's feeling. She feels that he's put up his walls again.

"You knew where I was Damon." Elena crosses her arms as he takes a few steps towards her.

"Don't be such a buzz kill, Lena, joke with me for a few minutes." He laughs, now standing so close to her that she can smell his cologne. She fights the insticte to inhale it's woodsy scent.

"I don't have a few minutes." She admits, wondering why after all this time, now Damon has decided to show up. For the first month Elena thought he would come and get her, but he never came. Elena took that as sign that he wanted nothing to do with her anymore.

"Oh I see, you gotta get back to that boyfriend of yours." Damon chuckles as he begins backing Elena against the wall.

"No. Damon, stop it." Elena demands, trying to keep a stern look on her face as he rolls his eyes at her.

"Stop what, I'm not doing anything." He argues as Elena's back hits the wall, and Damon looks into her brown doe eyes.

"What are you doing back here Damon?" She tries to direct his attention away from all of the sexual things he could do to her right now.

"Well I came back here for you of course." He admits like it's nothing, like it's obvious. Her heart feels like it skipped a beat.

"Well I guess you should have came back sooner because, like you said, I have a boyfriend to get back to." With all her inner strength, she doesn't take back her words as she watches as Damon looks hurt. Just like he did in those dreams.

She pushes him off of her, takes a deep breath, and walks back into the restaurant, not daring to look back.

###

Elena gathers all of her old highschool book reports and puts them in a pile on her bed. Pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, she sits down and redies herself to find the best of the best, out of the pile. Elena getting this job is important to her Aunt and to Ryan, she can't risk screwing it up.

"Hey, Lena." Jeremy says as he walks into her room. Elena lives with Ryan in a small apartment, however she gave Jeremy a key, and lets him come over when ever he wants. It's nice to have her little brother around, and Jeremy was glad to hear that he could get away from his Aunt when ever he liked.

"Hey, Jer. How is Anna doing?" Anna is Jeremy's girlfriend. He adores her, and Elena finds that sweet.

"She's doing great, her birthday is coming up soon." He sits beside her on the bed, gazing at all the book reports scattered on her bed, the neat pile didn't last too long.

"And let me guess, you're here to beg your big sister to let you hold her birthday party here?" Jeremy laughs, nodding, her replies with "Yup.".

"And my answer is...of course. Anna's a nice girl, she deserves a birthday party hosted by her boyfriend who tends to her _every_ need." Elena teases and Jeremy jokingly pushes her. This has ended up being the best part about coming back. Getting to see her brother, growing closer to him.

"Do you really want this job...or is Ryan forcing you into it?" Jeremy frowns as she flips through a book report. He wants his sister to be happy, he doesn't care what the rest of the town, or even his aunt, thinks about her.

"No...no, this job will be good for me, I can earn some money, and have something to do." Elena reasons. Jeremy nods, giving his sister a kiss on her head before getting up, saying goodbye, and heading to the nearest mall area to pick out Anna's present.

Hours later it's night time, and Elena has found at least four good book reports. She places them on her night stand. Yawining, she looks over at the clock and sees that it's ten. Ryan should be back in a couple of hours, he went out for drinks with Matt and Tyler.

Suddenly, as she stands up, she hears the front door open. "Ryan? Jeremy?" She calls out the names of the only people who have keys to her apartment. No one answers.

She swiftly makes her way to her living room, only to find Damon lounging on her couch. If it were any other person, Elena would be furious that they just walked into her apartment, but when it comes to Damon, this type of behavior is expected.

"I thought we could finish our conversation from yesterday, this time without you storming off." Elena eyes him curiously, finding it hard to belive that all Damon wants to do is talk. She looks at the small amount of space that would be between her and Damon.

"Promise I won't get handsy." He notices the lack of belief on her face, and is amused by it. Even after these six months, she knows him well.

Elena makes her way over to the sofa, taking a seat, she looks over at Damon, her cheeks heat up as time passes and all he does is stare at her.

"Is Ryan the reason you left?" Damon asks her and her mouth falls agape.

"No." She quickly answers. "Damon, you know why I left, I put it in the letter." She continues to explain.

"Than why are you with him?" Elena looks away, her cheeks darken a shade. She feels emberassed to admit the truth to Damon.

"Ah, I see, he's helping you to become the good girl you were supposed to be than?" He laughs, keeping the disappointment out of his tone.

"That's not the only reason I'm with him." Her tone turns defensive, but Damon keeps pushing her.

"Than why are you with him, Elena?" His voice is judgmental, and Elena hates it.

"Why do you even want to know? Would it make you feel better if I told you that he's a nice boy my age that's helping me to not be seen as the towns harlet who was caught fucking her teacher?" Elena raises her voice and Damon's eyes widen.

"You and I both know that we didn't just fuck." Damon isn't sure if he could handle Elena viewing they're relationship as just a fling.

"Fine. If you truly meant everything you said, why did you say it was all my fault? Why wouldn't you tell me the truth?" Elena fights the urge to let herself cry. Damon just doesn't get to intrude on her life after all this time and act like nothing happened.

"I was afraid that if you knew the truth about my past, you would leave me. And guess what Elena, you left anyway, I screwed up. I always screw up." He starts, and Elena's heart constricts at his answer, she should've known.

"I found your note, I saw the logic in it, I knew that you had to finish high school, to make peace with your aunt and be who you were supposed to be. But I didn't know that in only six months you were going to forget about me, and get with idiot. I thought you loved me enough to wait." Elena feels like Damon is accusing her, his words hurt.

"Get out." Elena says. "Elena..." He pleads. "Get out!" She yells. His eyes widen, and his expression goes cold and hard. His eyes scream lonliness and pain.

 **So I could've created a seperate story to start the sequel, but I decided to just continue the story instead. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, review and tell me what you think! :)**


	25. Chapter 25 But you left

_Impassioned_

 _Chapter 25_

Elena lies on the couch, waiting for Ryan to get home, just like she does every night. He takes classes at the University not too far from here, they end late, and Elena waits up for him every night.

"I'm home." The front door opens and Elena hears Ryan's semi-tired voice call out to her.

"I'm on the couch." She calls back, standing up, fixing her t-shirt. He comes over, kissing her on the lips swiftly, she barely gets to feel it.

"How was your day?" She asks, just like she does every night.

"It was alright, how about yours?" Ryan sets his bag down, sitting down on the couch.

"It was good. I missed you though." She gives him a sly smile, sitting next to him on the couch.

"I was only gone for the day." He argues. She rolls her eyes at him. "Come on, play with me, I'm sure you missed me to, didn't you?" Elena bats her eyelashes at him, swinging her leg over his lap, straddling him.

"Elena we talked about this..." He warns, not wanting to repeat himself.

"Would anyone really know? I know you want to touch me, and I know you want to be touched. So let me." She ignores his protests, pulling her shirt off before he can stop her. His cheeks turn red and he turns his head away.

"You know you can't just _appear_ to have changed, you actually have to change." Elena scoffs at his words. She thought he was just helping her gain popularity in town, she had no idea he truly felt that she needed to change. She thought he liked he just the way she is.

Elena shakes her head, clearing her throat, refusing to let herself cry. She stands up, pulling her shirt on as fast as she can. Grabbing her cellphone, she turns to leave.

"Elena, come on." Ryan tries to grab her arm but she moves away before he can reach her.

"Screw you." She manages to say, she slams the door as she leaves the apartment.

"Troubles with the boyfriend?" Elena jumps as she hears Damon's voice. He doesn't sound amused like last time, he almost sounds sympathetic.

"Do you even care? I'm sure you'd like there to be." Elena isn't in the mood for Damon to argue with her.

"Maybe, but I don't like seeing you hurt." He follows her as she walks away, thankfully it's dark, she doesn't want Damon to notice the tears in her eyes.

"Than maybe you shouldn't have been the one to hurt me." Elena spits out, stopping and turning to him, hugging her arms to her chest.

"I know what I did was wrong, I get that now. I made a mistake, Lena." Elena tries to ignore the sincerity in his voice, and the familiar sound the way he says her name.

"What were you hiding from me?" She didn't mean to ask the question, the one that has been eating away at her for six months. What could be so horrible that Damon would let her leave?

"Let me take you somewhere, it's cold and...we're not exactly alone out here." Damon steps closer to her, noticing the way her hand moves to wipe away a stray tear. Elena looks to the front window of her apartment, she sees Ryan looking out at her. Half of her wants to walk back into her apartment, knowing that going with Damon could undo everything. But the other half wants to go with him, needs to go with him.

"Okay." She whispers, her heart beating erratically. Damon grabs her hand, not even realizing he's doing it, he leads her over to his car, opening the passenger door for her, she gets in.

"Elena!" She hears Ryan call from their front door. Damon gets into the driver's side, shutting his door. He looks at her, watching as she ignores the man calling out for her.

"Elena please get back here." Ryan calls again, realizing his mistake.

"Drive." She tells Damon, her voice a quiet sound.

"Gladly." Damon can't help but feel some joy at the fact that she's ignoring Ryan, choosing to go with him.

###

Damon pulls into the driveway of his house, nothing about it has changed. Only for a moment does Elena worry about her Aunt seeing them, but the opening of her door breaks her away from her thoughts.

She unbuckles her seatbelt, standing up. Her shoulder brushes the cool leather of his jacket, and it sends a shiver down her spine.

"Let's get you inside." Again Damon takes her hand in his, leading her inside his house. As she sits down on the living room couch, she looks over to the dining room, remembering the first time she came over, when she helped him with moving in. She had no idea something so innocent would have such a result.

Damon takes a seat beside her, he hates the way her gaze won't meet his eyes. He despises himself for hurting her, for making her feel like she did something wrong.

"It was only two years ago, both me and Stefan were living in Italy with my father. I had gotten a job at the prep school my brother was enrolled in, I had no girlfriend, no friends, everything had been handed to me, even my job. I found out that my father had set it up. At that point I didn't care." He explains, Elena realizes it must be a hard thing to talk about, she knows he's always had trouble talking about the way he feels.

"Many of the girls at the school pursed me, they had come from the same situation as me, they never had to work for anything, let alone good grades. You were not the first student I had slept with." He admits, feeling shameful of his actions, if he could take it back he would.

"So you gave them good marks in exchange for sex." Damon sees the pain all over her face.

"Yes...but there was this one girl. Her name was Katherine Pierce. She was one of my students, and from what I understood, one of Stefan's friends. She didn't want just an easy A, she wanted more than I was willing to give to her. When I tried to tell her that I didn't want a relationship, she went crazy, screaming at me. She threatened to go to the police and tell them I raped her." Elena's eyes widen at the mention of this girl.

"So what did you do?" Elena wonders.

"I went along with what she wanted, she liked to play games, the fact that she had to sneak around excited her, i was her rebellion. Stefan found out, turns out he was in love with her, no clue how he didn't see how insane she was. After awhile she got bored, finally tossed me aside, and that's when I decided a fresh start would be good for me."

"And then you went to that Center you told me about...because of what happened in Italy." She puts two and two together.

"I realized that I needed help, so I went to Mystic Falls for it, it was far away from everything that happened. Then like I said, I saw you." Damon looks into her eyes, giving her a soft smile. It's been too long since he's been able to gaze into her eyes like this.

Elena realizes why he wanted to hide this from her. The shame must have consumed him, made him hate himself, made him want to change himself. _Run away from who he truly is_.

"What should I do?" She whispers, feeling pulled in two, very different, directions.


End file.
